Impossible Miracle
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: This wasn’t happening, it wasn’t impossible. It can’t be. Vampires can’t have children. But it has happened, I was pregnant. It was really happening. My impossible miracle. Edward/Bella.
1. Discovery

**Ok, here's the first chapter of 'Impossible Miracle'. I was just working this, and I decided to post the first chapter and see what everyone thinks of the story. If I should continue, yada yada yada, and I just couldn't wait, I was too excited.**

**"It's the thought that counts, I ought to know. " -Edward Cullen.**

**Enjoy everyone! Please leave a review! And if you wish for me to continue, go to my poll and vote for it! As well as any other story you want to see posted.**

------------------------------------------

I sat curled on the floor of the bathroom, my arms curled around my stomach. This wasn't happening, it wasn't possible. It can't be, and yet here I am, sitting on the floor of the bathroom curled against the wall.

Vampires weren't suppost to be able to have children. That's what Edward told me, that's what all the Cullens told me.

Edward and I had finally gotten married, and we just returned from our honeymoon a month ago.

He would be here soon. He had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper for a few days, and he promised me he would come see me as soon as he came back.

Speaking of Edward, how was he going to react? Would he be angry? Happy? Afraid like I was? What was I going to tell him? 'Hey Edward, guess what? I'm gonna have your baby!'

Just then, the realization hit me. I was having a baby with my husband, the man- vampire, I loved more than anything. Why wasn't I happy?

A small smile appeared on my face as I slowly moved my hand to my thin stomach.

A baby, I was going to have a baby, a living breathing creature. (A/N- or a possible undead one hehe)

I smiled again, tears of joy sliding down my cheeks. My eyes glanced over at the three pregnancy tests lying on the counter. At first I thought it was the flu, but while I was picking up some medicine for my stomach, I noticed the pregnancy tests on one of the shelves.

I bought a few to prove myself wrong, to prove to myself that I never would have children with Edward. Imagine my surprise when they all said positive.

Alice's gift dawned on me suddenly, causing me to sit up straight.

"Alice," I said aloud, "I know you will see this, I know you know the truth. Please don't say anything, I need to be the one to tell Edward. If you absolutely can't contain yourself, you can tell Carlisle. But no one else, please."

I knew Alice would have a vision of me where I was now, and I knew she would tell everyone if I didn't put a leash on her now.

"Bella?" I tensed, leaning back against the wall. My angel was here, he had come for me. But I wasn't an angel, and I didn't deserve to have him come for me.

"Bella?" Edward was searching for me. I knew he could smell me, and I knew it wouldn't take him long to find me.

Sure enough, he was suddenly in front of me, his gold eyes filled with worry.

"Bella, love, what's the matter, why are you on the floor?" The worry in his voice cut deep into me. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Edward I-" I broke off, biting my lip. In seconds Edward had scooped me up and carried me over to my bed, setting me on edge and kneeling in front of me.

"Bella love, what's wrong? You're paler than usual, and you're shaking. What's going on?" I looked into the molten golden eyes of my love, my breath hitching in my throat. I suddenly felt the over whelming want to tell Edward everything- to tell him I was pregnant. I swallowed and quickly looked away, taking a deep breath before I turned back to him. Darn him, there he goes again, dazzling me.

"That's not going to work." I told him. Edward frowned slightly, his eyes narrowed. He knew I was hiding something big, I usually gave in right away.

"Bella, what's going on? I know your hiding something. Why won't you tell me?" He stared into my eyes, and I suddenly found myself lost in his golden eyes. I bite my lip, turning away again. Edward sighed.

"Bella…"

"Edward," I cut him off, "can we go to your house?" he nodded, and I was instantly in his arms. I pressed my face against his cold chest as he raced to his Volvo.

The ride was very quiet; I stared out the window the entire time, my thoughts going in every direction. We finally pulled up to the Cullen house, and as he turned the car off, Edward turned to face me.

"Bella love…tell me what you're thinking." I mentally groaned, closing my eyes. I forced a smile on my face.

"I'm just thinking about you, what else?" Edward's eyes narrowed again, he obviously didn't believe me. But he shrugged, and I knew it was fake.

Instantly a blur was at my side, dragging me from Edward's car. I cried out in surprise and suddenly found myself if Alice's bone-crushing grasp.

"I'm so happy Bella! This is sooo exciting!" she hugged me harder, and I gasped.

"Alice… can't breath…." I muttered. Alice immediately let me go, beaming the world's biggest smile.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just so excited-"

"Ahem." Edward was standing opposite of me, arms crossed.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" Alice glanced at me, but said nothing. I shook my head. "Not now Edward, later."

His golden eyes filled with anger, but he sighed. "I'll let it go for now Bella, but eventually you'll have to tell me."

I groaned, knowing I wasn't going to be able to get out of this easily. At least I could try and forget about it for a while and spend sometime with my family.

-0-

"No way Alice. There's no way I'm going into another clothes store." Alice pouted at me as we passed by another clothes store.

Today was delightfully gloomy, so we all decided to spend sometime together and go out for a while. Even Carlisle and Esme came with us.

"Pleeeeeease Bella!" Alice begged, I shook my head firmly. Alice had already dragged me into five other stores, and had tried to drag me into ten more.

"How about a movie? I hear August Rush is a good movie, or maybe the Golden compass?" Edward suggested. I shook my head.

"Ugh, not the golden compass. That looks like the worst movie on the planet. August Rush sounds good though, sound good everyone?"

Only Jasper and Rosalie looked hesitant, but everyone else nodded.

"Then it's on!" I cheered. We made our way to the theater down the block, ignoring the stares of the teenager selling tickets, and made our way inside. Emmett insisted on buying a giant bucket of popcorn, even though he wasn't going to eat any of it. Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett and bought me my favorite drink, lemonade.

We headed into the theater, ready for an hour and 34 minutes of entertainment.

-0-

After the movie was over, we decided to kill some time and wonder around. Carlisle and Esme decided to head back to the house, leave Edward, myself, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper to hang out together and have even more fun.

"So, what do we want to do next?" I asked, linking my arm with Edward's. Alice and Rosalie immediately glanced towards all the clothes stores. I shook my head.

"Oh hell no. I've had enough shopping for the century thank you." Emmett laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Way to go Bella!" Rosalie glared at him.

"How about some ice cream?" Jasper suggested, glancing across the street towards a small ice cream parlor. I shook my head.

"What's the point if you aren't going to eat any?" Edward grinned at me.

"We aren't going to eat any, but YOU are." I rolled my eyes.

"That'd be top awkward, eating ice cream while all of you just sit there."

"We don't mind Bella. Trust me. We don't like ice cream, it tastes awful to us." I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this one. "All right, let's go."

-0-

Half an hour later, we left the ice cream parlor, me trying to get all the ice cream off my nose and cheeks. Apparently the Cullens thought it was funny to stick ice cream all over me.

"I can't get it off!" I mumbled, rubbing my nose. Edward laughed and leaned over to help me, wiping the ice cream off my nose with his cool fingers. I temporarily forgot to breath.

"Breath Bella." Alice said from behind Edward. I took a deep breath, and my cheeks turned red. Everyone laughed, causing my cheeks to turn an even deeper red.

"We couldn't help it little sis, you're so funny when you're embarrassed." Emmett laughed, I glared mockingly at him.

He only laughed harder, and I huffed, turning around with my arms crossed. And that's when I spotted it.

A little boy that was playing with a small ball accidentally kicked his ball, sending it flying into the middle of the road. The little boy let go of his mother's hand and dashed into the street after the ball, just as a large truck came around the corner.

Instantly my thoughts returned to my own child, and I pictured my child running into the street after a toy, only in my thoughts, he didn't make it.

"Look out!" I screamed, and before I knew what I was doing, I raced towards the little boy, scooping him up in my arms. I turned and was frozen in place as the truck headed straight for us. I cringed, closing my eyes and turning to my back face the truck. If I was going down, I wasn't taking this innocent little boy with me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice seconds before something scooped me up and pulled me out of the way, only seconds before the truck would have hit us.

Then, we were on the sidewalk, held securely in Edward's arms. He buried his face in my hair.

"God Bella, I thought I'd lost you." He muttered into my hair. I buried my face against his chest, trying to hold back tears. The little boy was still held in my arms.

Edwards set us down, and the mother of the little boy came rushing over.

"Oh my goodness. I can't thank you enough." She hugged her little boy tight, tears in her eyes, and I suddenly saw myself and my child in that mother and her little boy. I shook my head.

"No need to thank us. I could never have watched a little boy die like that." She smiled at me, and thanked me again. The little boy thanked me, and I learned his name was Matt.

As they turned to leave, Matt turned and waved to me one last time, and shouted. "Bye Bella!" I waved at him, and before I could even turn around I was in Edward's arms, being cradled close to him.

"Are you ok Bella? Do you need me to call Carlisle?" I shook my head, yawning.

"No thank you, I just want to sleep forever." Edward chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"You just can't stay away from danger, can you Bella?" I shook my head, and we all laughed, headed for Edward's Volvo and a long night of rest.

---------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I sat on my bed, the covers pulled over my lap as I waited for Edward to come. He'd gone home to quickly change and drop his car off. Ever since I'd almost gotten run over earlier he refused to leave my side. I spent almost an hour convincing him I wasn't going to get into any danger and he could go home real fast and change.

Suddenly, he was in front of me, grinning that crooked grin I loved so much. He sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead.

"Hello love," he muttered into my hair. I smiled up at him, kissing him on the nose.

"I missed you," I muttered. His smile, if possible, grew even bigger. And for a minute I forgot to breath.

"Breath Bella." He said, and I took in a deep breath, my cheeks heating up. Edward chuckled, ruffling my hair lightly.

"You look so cute when you blush." I blushed even redder, and he laughed again, a sound so beautiful that I felt a twinge of jealousy. I sighed, resting my head on my knees.

Edward frowned, his beautiful face full of concern. "What is it Bella?" I shook my head, "nothing, it was just a human moment. A flash of jealousy, to be specific." Edward nodded, he understood.

"That is a troublesome emotion, isn't it? I feel it every time Mike hits on you at school." I laughed; he certainly had a way of making me feel better. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said; he stared at me. "For what?" I smiled again, crawling forward and snuggling against him, my head against his neck.

"You always make me feel better." He didn't say anything; he just ran his fingers through my hair, every now and then saying my name.

My thoughts began to drift back to my situation, and I realized, with a bit of excitement, that I would need to begin thinking about names. I also realized I had no idea what Edward's favorite names were. Trying to be sneaky, I decided to ask him.

"Edward…" I said, and he looked down at me, waiting.

"What are your favorite names?" He looked puzzled for a minute, but quickly regained his composure.

"I never really thought about it before Bella, why do you ask?" I shook my head, shrugging.

"I was just curious. I never asked you before." Edward's eyes filled with amusement. "It's something I even thought to ask you Bella." I shrugged again.

"It never really came up, till now." I said; he smiled.

"Well then, while we're on this subject, what are your favorites?" I frowned, thinking.

"I have always liked the name William. That was my grandfather's name, and I really like the name Elizabeth. But above all, I'd have to say my favorite name is Edward." My vampire husband grinned at me, leaning down to kiss me.

"As pleasant as that was Bella, I have to disagree. I think the name Bella has a much better ring to it than Edward." I shook my head.

"Oh no, Edward is much better. Trust me on that." He laughed, ruffling my hair again.

"As much as I disagree, I do think our names sound good together." I smiled,

"Edward and Bella. Hmm, you're right, they do sound good together." I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Just as we are perfect together." He smiled, pulling me close.

"I agree with you on that one." I smiled, and I was still smiling 10 minutes later when Edward tucked me in bed, humming my lullaby in his soothing voice.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if the golden compass thing offended anyone. I hate that movie with a passion.**

**So what did you think? Worth going for? If you like this chapter, wait till you see the later ones, things really get crazy then.**

**Here's a little preview of the next chapter!**

_"Bella?" I tensed, glancing towards the voice. To my surprise, it was Jacob. "Jacob?" I said, he nodded. I took the ticket the woman handed me and approched him. _

_"What are you doing here?" He hung his head. _

_"I saw you leaving... and well..." he trailed off. I felt anger boil up inside of me. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. It didn't work. _

_"You shouldn't have followed me here Jake." I hissed, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you planning on leaving Bella? Without even saying goodbye?"_

**And there's your preview. Let me know what you think!**


	2. The plan

**Yes, I am still alive, but not by much. I apologize for making all of you wait so long. I've been a bit stressed this week.**

**Also, several reviews have pointed out an error about Bella staying at Charlie's even thought she and Edward are married. This was not intentional, and I intend to fix it by saying that Bella was only staying at Charlie's for the weekend while the Cullen's remodeled Edward's room to suit both Edward and Bella. Make sense?**

**Please make sure to read the author note at the end of the chapter for a bit of explanation.**

**Disclaimed: I do not and never will own Twilight, though I wish I did...**

---------------------------------------------------

That night, my dreams taunted me. I saw myself holding a baby in my arms with Edward by my side. Then the dream shifted to me holding the baby, watching Edward slowly disappear from my side. Even in my dreams I couldn't get away from the awful thought of Edward leaving me. Panic began to take over, and my thoughts began racing. How on earth was he going to react? Would he get upset? I haven't even told my parents yet. Oh no! My parents! How would they react? We had just gotten back from our honeymoon a month ago! They were not going to be happy about this…

_What about leaving?_ The thought suddenly popped into my head. Leave? I wouldn't be able to stay away. And besides, Alice would see it coming before I even saw it coming.

_Keep changing your mind. Alice can't see if you can't decide where to go._

Oh great, my subconscious is talking to me. I'm a soon-to-be undead being who's fighting with her subconscious.

Where would I go? I couldn't go to see my mother; she'd flip. And there's no one else I could go to.

_Go alone, live by yourself. Make a life for you and your baby._

I could go alone, but where would I go? I'm an 18-year-old pregnant girl with an undead vampire husband. And I have barely any money, just my collage fund. It wouldn't last me long, but maybe, just maybe it would last me long enough.

Go to Phoenix. You don't have to see Renee. You can live alone. 

But how could I leave Edward? I can't live without him. I don't think I can do it, I just can't leave Edward.

_No! He'd only be mad. He'd think you cheated on him. He won't believe it's his baby._

What? Edward wouldn't think I cheated on him, he knows me better than that! He trusts me! He knows I would never cheat on him!

But what if he does? 

He wouldn't… would he? Would Edward be so upset he's accuse me of such a horrible thing? Would his faith in me be broken?

No, Edward would never think that of me. I'm ashamed to even think that way. He loves me! And I love him more than anything.

How can you be sure? What if you're wrong? What will you do then? 

I'm not wrong. I know. I have faith in Edward. This is not something I'm wrong about.

What about Jacob? 

…Jacob? Jacob isn't important. It's none of his business if I have a child with my husband. I married Edward! Jacob has nothing to do with this.

Then what about everyone else? Charlie, Renee, your friends? 

I'm married now. My parents and my friends will have to deal with this. They don't have a choice.

What if the Volturi found out? And the rest of the vampire world? What would you do then?

I hadn't really thought of that. What if the Volturi found out about my baby? No vampire has ever had a child before, much less a human and a vampire! Would they take my baby away? Me? What about Edward? What about the rest of the Cullens?

If you run away, you can protect Edward and the rest of the Cullens. The Volturi will never find out if you hide it from everyone.

But is running away really the smartest choice? Maybe I should tell Edward and the rest of the Cullens, then we can decide what to do about it. They can help me.

That's the problem. You know the nature of Edward and his family. Edward will want to leave to keep you and your baby safe. You don't want that to happen do you?

No, Edward would go. He'd put himself before me. And if the Volturi ever found out he is the father… they'd take him. Not just me or the baby, but Edward to. I can't let that happen.

You see? By running away, you're not only protecting your baby's life. Your protecting Edward's life as well.

I'll do it, in a few days, when Edward goes hunting again. I'll run away, I leave to protect Edward and our baby from the Volturi.

Ugh, stupid hormones making me tear up. Even in my dreams they followed me. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, shaking my head.

In a few days, I'll leave everything behind.

-----------------------------------------

The next day… (ok, at this point, Bella is at the Cullen's)

"Come back soon." I muttered, placing a hand on Edward's cheek and staring into the dark eyes of my vampire husband. He smiled at me. "As soon as I can love." He kissed me softly, and then he was gone, and my hand was touching nothing but air. I sighed, I hated it when he did that.

I glanced around my room. I only had to pack some clothes and a few personal belongs. Like my photo album, the CD Edward gave me, and a few other things.

Quickly I pulled my bag out from under my bed and began stuffing it with clothes, shoving in my bag of toiletries and few personal items before zipping it shut. I quickly hurried down the stairs, being careful not to trip on my way down. I scribbled a note to Charlie, tossing it onto the table before racing out to my truck. I threw my bag in and climbed in, starting the engine and heading straight towards the airport. I knew Alice would see everything, so I quickly kept changing my mind on where I was going to confuse her. If I didn't, she would call Edward without a doubt and he would stop me before I even reached the airport.

Luckily I had decided to withdraw my collage fund from my account yesterday. I had even closed the account. There wasn't much of a need for it now.

Half an hour later I reached the airport.

I parked my truck as quickly as possible. The Cullens could show up at any minute. I grabbed my bag and all but flew inside, waiting in line as patiently as I could to buy my ticket to Phoenix Arizona.

"One ticket to Phoenix." I told the woman at the counter, glancing over my shoulder nervously.

"Bella?" I tensed, glancing towards the voice. To my surprise, it was Jacob.

"Jacob?" I said, he nodded. I took the ticket the woman handed me and approached him.

"What are you doing here?!" He hung his head.

"I saw you leaving… and well…." He trailed off. I felt anger boil up inside me. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. It didn't work.

"You shouldn't have followed me here Jake." I hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you planning on leaving Bella?! Without even saying goodbye?" I huffed, glancing away.

"Answer me Bella!" Jacob growled. I glared at him. "I can't stay Jake." Jacob looked a bit taken back.

"Why not? Did Cullen do something to you?! If he did I'll-" I clapped my hand over his mouth, horrified.

"No! Edward didn't do anything. It's… me." I said, Jake looked confused. He pulled my hand off his mouth.

"What are you talking about Bella?" I sighed, should I tell Jake? He wouldn't tell Edward, not if I asked him not to.

"I'm… I'm…" Jacob waited patiently. "What is it Bella? Spit it out." I groaned.

"I'm pregnant Jake." Jacob recoiled as if I'd slapped him across the face.

"W-what? By who?"

"By Edward obviously." I hissed, annoyed. Jacob's face filled with pain.

"By HIM?! You got pregnant by that leech?!" Jacob was disgusted. I could see it on his face. I felt anger bubble up inside me again.

"His name is EDWARD." I hissed, my voice low. "Not leech or bloodsucker or any other insults you or any of your kind might come up with. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop saying such horrible things about my _husband_." I emphasized the word husband. Jacob openly flinched at the word husband.

"How could you Bella? He's nothing but a dead, blood-sucking monster. He's suppost to have died decades ago!"

"Well werewolf doesn't exactly fall among the normal category either." I mumbled. Jacob took my hand in his, staring at my face.

"Please Bella, don't go. Ditch the vampire and come with me. Get an abortion and come with me, come with someone who doesn't view you as prey. Someone who actually has a heart."

SMACK! Before I knew what I was doing, my hand flew forward and connected with Jacob's cheek, smacking him across the face. Jacob looked stunned and stumbled back a bit, shock written all over his face. I was shocked too at what I had done, but I held my ground.

"How dare you." I nearly screamed, my eyes narrowed and blazing with fury.

"How dare you suggest I leave Edward and get an abortion!?" I was furious. I was pretty sure my face was beet red.

I opened my mouth to let Jacob feel the full extent of my fury, but as I looked at him, I noticed something that made a shiver run down my spine and my blood turn to ice.

It was Aro, Marcus, Jane and Alec. The Volturi.

-------------------------------------------------------

I tried my hardest not to panic.

Moving quickly, I grabbed my bag and all but ran to my plane's gate.

"Bella wait!" I heard Jacob call after me. I turned to glare at him.

"If you value your life at all, you'll stay right where you are Jacob Black." Jacob got the message and stopped in his tracks. He sniffed, and I saw his eyes widen. He wheeled around and saw the Volturi. With a frantic glance at me, he took off running, and in a second he was gone. I took a deep breath and concentrated on waiting patiently for my turn to present my ticket.

After what seemed like eternity, I reached the gate, handing the blonde female gatekeeper my ticket and waiting for her make sure it was real.

"All set miss." She said, handing me my ticket back. I pushed past the gate quickly, I was almost there…

"Ow!" I hissed in pain as I scraped my elbow against the gate. A single drop of blood oozed from the cut.

I quickly glanced in the direction of the Volturi; luckily they hadn't noticed my scent.

Sighing in relief, I quickly entered my gate on to the plane.

-0-

I took a deep breath as soon as I stepped down onto Arizona ground. Goodbye sweaters and jeans, hello tang tops and shorts.

I slowly made my way towards the exit gate, a smile on my face. It was so good to be back in Arizona. I didn't realize how much I missed Phoenix.

As I entered the cool airport building, I made my way straight for the information counter. I had rented a car to get me to a local hotel. I would stay there until I could find a small apartment to rent, as well as a job.

"Excuse me, I'm Isabella Cullen, I have a car rental?" the woman at the desk was on the phone, but she nodded at me, typing into her computer. A minute later she hung up the phone.

"Ah, sorry about that miss. What was is you needed again?" I smiled.

"I'm Isabella Cullen, I should have a car rental." She smiled and nodded, turning back to her computer.

"Let's see… ah, Isabella Cullen? Yep, your car is waiting right outside. Here's the key." The woman handed me a key. For some reason, it looked oddly familiar.

"Thank you." I said, leaving the exit desk and making my way towards to sliding door. A man was standing outside.

"Looking for your rental miss? Just let me see your key… ah yes, car EC620. A S60 R silver Volvo."

I swear my heart stopped at those words. I followed where he was pointing, and sure enough, a silver Volvo identical to Edward's sat in the parking lot. My face paled.

"On second thought, I don't think I'll be needing the rental after all. I'll just take a cab." I handed the man the key to the Volvo and made my way towards the street, waving my hand.

A taxi pulled up seconds later. I quickly climbed inside, setting my bag on the floor.

"To the Palm Spring Hot-" I broke off as I turned to face the driver, my face pale.

Aro, Marcus, Jane and Alec were all sitting in the car smiling at me.

I let out a bloodcurdling shriek before everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------

**Sorry for making Bella slap Jacob or Jacob even suggest that evil word, but I had to make Bella get real mad at Jacob. Plus I'm not a big Jacob fan. I doubt he'll even show up in any of the later chapters.**

**Second, I can already see people asking why Bella's running away, so I'm posting the answer here so you don't have to.**

**Bella is confused. Her pregnancy hormones are making her think and do things she wouldn't normally do (obviously) She's afraid for her baby, herself and Edward. She thinks that by leaving, she is protecting Edward from the Volturi. She also afraid of what Edward might do to protect _her._ She's afraid he'll leave, and she doesn't want that.**

**Ok, that was a long and cheesy authors note, but hopefully that helps explain why Bella runs away.**


	3. Change

**I know I know, it has been incredible long since my last update, and I feel terrible! I truly do. I've just had some writer's block and it's been preventing me from writing. But at least now I am officially the same age as Edward! Yay! **

**By the way, I am now offically a beta. So if you need a beta, check out my profile! I also posted a new poll for Link's Hardships. Which I am currently working on, I'm just a bit stuck.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I realized I made a really big mistake and it took a bit of time to fix it. Mmk? Maybe this chapter will make up for it.**

**BTW, I don't own Twilight, ever, nada, zip. Aint' gonna happen.**

-----------------------------------------------

Pain. All I could feel was pain. And fire, the fire was everywhere! It was burning in the very depths of my bones! I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Tears slid down my cheeks, and I grit my teeth together.

The fire began to grow worse, and though I tried to scream, all I could muster was a whimper. I felt as if my head and my body were about to split in half.

And just when I thought the pain was going away, it got worse, much worse.

The fire burned three times worse and the pain was unbearable. This time, I managed to scream. I screamed as hard as I could, feeling my lungs and my throat burn.

Everything was in pain, my entire being felt as if it were being ripped or mangled in some way.

Then, I could hear something, a small thumping sound. Thump, thump, thump. The sound began to grow softer, and finally, it stopped.

And at that moment, the pain was gone. All of it. As if it were never there.

I opened my eyes, glancing around me. I was lying on a table of some sort, my arms strapped down by titanium bonds.

Confused, I continued looking around, not noticing the shadow in the corner of the room until it stepped out.

"Hello Isabella." It was Marcus, one of the leaders of the Volturi.

"Was your transformation pleasant?" I glared at him. "What are you doing here?" He laughed, stopping a few feet away from the table I was strapped to.

"On the contrary Bella, I live here. And now, you do as well." He said.

"No!" I shouted, struggling against the titanium bonds that held me. To my surprise, they broke easily, as did the ones on my feet. I stared my hands. Marcus smiled.

"I see you have discovered your strength Isabella." I glanced up at him, confused.

"What do mean? Am I-" I broke off as he nodded. I quickly jumped off the table I was one and raced over to the mirror in the corner that was covered by a sheet. I ripped it off, and gasped in surprise.

Everything about me was gorgeous. My facial features were the same, but more defined. My eyes were blood red, a very repulsing sight. My body was thin, and looked just like a model's. I openly gasped. I was still Bella, but I was a new Bella. And frankly, I liked the new me.

"We'll have to arrange for you to feed immediately." Marcus said. I wheeled around, eyes flashing.

"No! I won't eat humans. I'll eat animals, and only animals." Marcus scolded, gritting his teeth.

"Taking after Cullen are you? We'll have to speak to Aro about that." He turned and headed down the hallway. I followed him.

He led me to a large room, where I could see two men sitting on chairs surrounded by a few others. Marcus approached them.

"Aro, Isabella's transformation is complete." Aro turned to look at me, excitement in his eyes. "And her powers?"

"We don't know yet." Marcus replied. Aro looked disappointed, but beckoned me with one hand.

"Come here Isabella, I want to see if my power still doesn't work on you." I hesitated, thinking of my baby. If the Volturi knew about my baby, they would never let me go. I shook my head. Aro's eyes narrowed.

"Come here Isabella." I shook my head again. "No, I can't do that." Aro grit his teeth, his red eyes glaring at me.

"Isabella, this isn't an option. Come here."

"No!" I shouted. Just as I did so, there was a flash, and I was suddenly surrounded by a blue light. Aro and Marcus looked surprised, but they also looked pleased.

"Ha HA! So we finally know Isabella's power. I knew you would be something special once you were turned. How fortunate are we to have you here! Jane!"

Jane suddenly appeared at the door, a seductive smile on her face. "Yes master?" Aro gestured to me.

"Take Isabella to her new room." I glared at him as I made my way towards the door.

"Not Isabella, Bella."

------------------------------------------------

3 months later…

Letting out an impatient sigh, I sat on my bed, my hand on my stomach. Thanks to my power, I was able to keep Aro and the other Volturi from discovering my pregnancy. I has also discovered I was still immune to other vampire powers and I disliked human blood. I wasn't completely irresistible to it, but thanks to my dislike to the smell of human blood in my human life, I disliked the taste and smell of it in my vampire life.

Aro was pleased with my power, I could tell. Though he was a bit annoyed I kept blocking them from coming any closer.

I often practiced my power, sometimes blocking out a certain smell or sound. I even learned how to block out the sound of my baby's heartbeat. Yes, heartbeat. My baby was human. My power also came in very handy when I went to hunt, blocking out the scent of humans and only smelling the scent of animals. Luckily Aro had allowed me to hunt animals, he said it was because my power pleased him, but I think he's hiding some he doesn't want me to know.

I was miserable here. I knew it wouldn't be long before Aro or one of the other Volturi found out I was pregnant. I knew they would be very excited if they discovered this. Never before had there been a pregnant vampire.

They would want to study me, and Edward too, if they found out he is the father. I couldn't let that happen. Not to Edward.

I missed him so much. I had been using my power to block Alice from having any visions of me. Every now and then I'd let her have a vision of me speaking to her, but I never let her see my face clearly. I didn't want them to know I was a vampire.

_I have to escape from here_. I thought to myself. _But how?_ The Volturi didn't trust me enough to let me go out on my own yet. If I could just mask my scent…

"That's it!" I shouted aloud, _I'll use my power to block my scent. They'll be as blind as a bat without my scent! They'll never find me!_ It suddenly occurred to me that this is most likely what Aro has been hiding from me. He was afraid I would learn how to mask my scent and escape!

I jumped off the bed in excitement. I was finally going to get out of here! I would be able to have my baby and live in peace!

I stopped to glance in the mirror hanging next to my bookshelf. My cheeks looked flushed and my golden eyes were wide with excitement. I had a huge grin on my face, and I looked as exactly how I felt- happy.

I placed my hand on my still thin stomach and giggled. "Hear that baby, you and I are getting out of here!"

-----------------------------------------

I spent the next couple days carefully planning my escape. How I was going to do it, when, and where I was going to go afterwards. Luckily the Volturi had brought all my stuff with me when they kidnapped me, so I still had everything I'd taken with me when I left Forks.

I began to hunt more frequently than normal, preparing myself to be around humans for a large amount of time. It was a bit difficult to block out a large amount of scents over a period of time. It took a lot of strength and required a lot of hunting.

The date I had chosen to escape was three days from now, the day of the same festival I had first seen Edward at after months of separation after my 18th birthday.

Aro and the rest of the Volturi were planning on leaving their lair for the day and looking around for some of those rare humans Marcus described as 'appetizingly irresistible.'

They planned on me being one of their guards that day. Thanks to my power, Aro thought of me as the 'perfect guard' able to block anything coming their way.

While we were out there, I planned on making the excuse to go hunting, claiming I was hungry and I could smell my favorite type of animal nearby. (Wolf)

I knew Aro would let me go on a day like this, seeing as how would never expect me to try and escape while so many people and Volturi members were all over the city. He didn't even suspect I had discovered how to escape.

After I slipped away, I would use my power to block my scent and head straight for the airport. Once there, I would buy a ticket and hide Michigan until I felt it was safe.

Now all that was left was to put my plan into action.

When it was time to leave for the festival, Aro sent Jane to fetch me. I was wearing a very beautiful black & brown knee length spaghetti strap dress with sparkles around the top and a pair of black heels. (A/N here's the link for the dress- I'll put it in my profile too)

We headed out as soon as I arrived, making our way through the underground tunnels towards the entrance to the Volturi's lair. And as we stepped outside, I saw hundreds of heads immediately turn and look at us. Some even gasped. Most just stared with eyes as bit as saucers.

We ignored them and made our way towards the middle of the party, were Marcus insisted he'd smelled something good. I knew that was my cue to get the heck out of there, so I quickly turned to Aro.

"It's starting to get a bit difficult to block out the scents with all these people around. And besides, I'm kind of hungry, and I smell my favorite around here." Aro chuckled at me, glancing around it a bit.

"Since you've been so good for the last few months Isabella." I winced at the sound of my full name. "I'll let you go. Come back soon my Isabella." I smiled sweetly at him before turning and walking away, all the time grimacing in my head. Glancing around, I quickly pushed my way past the crowd towards where I hid my bag, getting several stares from humans along the way.

I had dropped my bag off at a car rental place just outside the city, where I had a car ready and waiting for me to drive to the airport as fast as possible.

"Excuse me, pardon me." I said as I pushed my way through the crowd, I had already blocked my scent; all I had to do now was keep an eye out for any of the Volturi or anyone who would recognize me.

Just as I was about to reach the car place, the sun came out from behind the clouds, and I was forced to duck in an ally way for ten minutes while I waited for the sun to go back behind the clouds.

While I waited, I pulled my long hair out of the fancy bun it was in and shook it out, trying to make myself look less fancy and more casual.

"Now where do you think you're going?" I gasped, wheeling around. Standing on one of the garbage dumpsters was one of the newborn guards of the Volturi. He looked about 14. I think his name was Chase or Chance or something along that line. His power was the opposite of SAD- seasonal affective disorder. Instead, he affected the weather, and with a low growl, I realized he was the one who drove me into the shadows. He leaped down from the dumpster and landed in front of me, his blood red eyes hostile.

"Saw you heading this way Bells. I'm pretty sure Aro would be interested in where you're going." I glared at him.

"Listen Chase or Chance or whatever your name is, I'm not going anywhere with you. I've got my own problems and business to attend to, so I don't have time to mess around with a newborn wanna-be."

"My name's Chuck!" He snapped at me, "and I'm not a newborn wanna-be!" I rolled my eyes. "Pu-leeze Chase. What are you like 14? Never mind, I don't care. Now get out of my way before I kill you."

"For the last time, it's Chuck! And I'm not 14! I happen to be 16!" I rolled my eyes again. "Look Chad, like I said, I don't care. Now get out of my way!" Chad or Chase or whatever his name was braced himself, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"You seriously think you can defeat me? I'm one of Aro's top guards. You don't have a chance." Mr. Wanna-be in front of me snarled and leaped at me. I sighed and put up a force field, and he smashed into it, falling back about 10 feet. He got up, snarled, and lunged again, only to get thrown right back against the ally wall. He tried this a few more times, before he FINALLY gave up. I smirked at him.

"See what I said? You can't get near me." He snarled, jumping to his feet for the 6th time.

"You're just a coward! Hiding behind a shield instead of facing me like a man!" I rolled my eyes.

"Open your eyes captain obvious. I am a WOMAN. Taunting me is not going to help you. Why don't you just give up?" He of course, did not listen and leapt at me again.

"Never!" He snarled. I sighed and deactivated my shield, letting him shoot past me before putting it right back up again.

"See? I gave you a chance, but you blew it." The kid stood back up, fierce determination in his eyes.

"I will beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do!" I sighed, dropping my force field.

"You know what, you're not even worth the force field. I could beat you with my eyes closed." I cracked my neck, turning to face the kid. He tensed, and then leaped at me.

I was ready for him, and quickly leaped in the air, kicking him with my feet hard enough that he flew forward and hit the ally wall. He immediately pushed himself off and leaped in the air, attempting to hit me from above. I thought about letting him get in a shot, but remembered that even though I was immortal, my baby was not. I suddenly felt an overwhelming protectiveness run through me, and I tensed, catching the kid's leg before it hit me and throwing him to the ground. He grunted and jumped to his feet. But before he could react, I punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling back. He jumped up, and before I could react I felt his teeth sink into my arm. I howled and jerked his body down, punching him in the face and gut until he let go.

He kicked my feet down from under me and pinned me down, snarling in my face. I twisted, trying to break his hold, and snapped my teeth down on his arm, digging in as hard as I could.

He howled in pain and let go, clutching his arm. I lunged at him, pushing him down and pinning him there. I punched him in the jaw before lifting him up by his shirt collar and punching him again. I hit him so hard he flew back and slammed hard into the ally wall. He slumped there and didn't move.

Taking a deep breath, I walked cautiously towards him. I poked his shoulder, and when he didn't respond I tilted his head up. He was out cold.

I didn't know why, but for some reason, I felt a bit of compassion for the kid. Stupid hormones. I groaned.

"Look kid, if you were smart, you'd be trying your hardest to get the heck away from the Volturi like I am. The Volturi are nothing but trouble."

I knew he couldn't hear me. But I did feel a bit bad about having to knock the poor kid out. He was only 16, still just a kid. And yet he had probably been forced into the Volturi just as I had. I couldn't just leave him here.

I picked him up, throwing his body over my shoulder and running at vampire speed towards a quiet and deserted part of the city. As I raced through the streets, I saw a man with a camera sitting on a bench, a pad of paper and a pencil next to him. I quickly snatched them as I ran. They would defiantly be useful later.

Eventually I came to an empty ally. I gently set the boy against the wall, grabbing the pad of paper and scribbling a note to him. Hopefully he would listen to it.

I turned and left his body there, still feeling a bit guilty. I glanced up, and noticed the sun was finally gone. I used my vampire speed to get to the car rental place, slowing down and walking at regular speed as soon as I was a block away. I glanced around nervously as I headed for the door, making sure no one was following me. Surprisingly, everyone was too busy having fun at the festival to even notice me. I counted my lucky stars as I made my way to the desk to get my car and bag.

The woman at the counter handed me the key and led me outside, where my Ferrari 599 GTB was waiting for me. I smirked as I headed for the car, noticing my bag sitting in the passenger seat. I quickly hopped in, started the engine and took off before the rental woman could even blink. (Picture of the car in my profile)

I knew it wouldn't take me long to get to the airport, not at the rate I was driving. (145 mph) And within half an hour I was there, parking the Ferrari and grabbing my bag from the seat next to me.

I tossed the keys to the man standing by the door and headed inside, hurrying as quickly as I could towards the desk to get my ticket.

I had to wait a minute- there were a few people in front of me. I was sorely tempted to dazzle these people and cut in front of them, but I held back, and was rewarded a few minutes later with my ticket to Michigan.

"Michigan, here I come." I said as I made my way towards the gate. Just as I handed the person at the gate my ticket, I heard some yell. "Bella wait!" Horrified, I wheeled around, but saw no one I knew.

A young man was running towards me, but he passed me and stopped in front of a young woman a few feet away from me.

"Bella, don't forget your ticket." He told her. She smiled and hugged him, thanking him. I smiled and grabbed my ticket as the person at the gate handed it to me and made my way through the gate and onto the plane, prepared for a long, boring flight to Michigan.

-0-

I took a deep breath as I stepped off the plane and onto Michigan soil. I was smiling as I made my way out of the airport.

Home at last.

------------------------------------------------------

**I got a fever, and the only perscription, is more reviews. **

**Hehe, my mom and I were laughing about that the other day. Ha! You gotta love Saturday night live...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	4. Living

**I'd like to thank ilovelucy101 for reminding me to post this chapter. It's been a while, but I promise I'm not dead, I've jut been busy. I WILL continue my stories. **

--

The first thing I did was find the nearest bank to make an account. National city turned out to be the closest one. And luckily, there was a hotel right next door. That was my second thing to do, find a hotel to stay in until I could find a small apartment to rent for a while.

"Hello," I said as I walked inside the bank. The man at the counter looked up at me and nearly fainted as I walked over.

"Oh, um, good morning. May help you?" I tried not to smile. If I did he surly would faint. I nodded instead.

"Yes, I need to open an account please." The man nodded quickly, typing into his computer.

"Yes, um, what's your name miss?" he asked, glancing back at me.

"Isabella Cullen." I had decided to use my married name, anyone looking for me would think I used my maiden name. It was easier and would keep anyone from finding me faster.

"All right miss Cullen, I need you to sign these papers." The man placed a few pieces of paper and a pen in front of me. I picked up the pen and began reading each page before I signed. I mentally grinned at my now tidy, elegant handwriting.

When I was done, I handed the papers back to the man, who began typing on his computer again.

"All right, you all set miss Cullen. Just sign your card and you're done." he handed me a debit card and the pen once again. I quickly signed my name on the bottom.

I picked up the card, handing the pen back to the man, and took the receipt he offered me. I slipped and smiled before heading for the door.

I was pretty sure I heard a thud as I closed the door behind me.

-0-

After my interesting morning at the bank, I headed straight for the hotel across the street from the bank. It was small, only about 4 levels, but it was neat and clean inside. It was called Double Pine Suites. The manager at the desk was a balding middle-aged man, and I saw his eyes widen as I entered the double doors.

Once again, I refrained from smiling as I approached the desk. "Hello, I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm new around Michigan, and I'm looking to rent a small room until I can find an apartment to rent."

The man nodded his head so fast he looked like a bobble head. He quickly began checking for available rooms on the computer.

"Uh, we have a small room on the first floor. One double bed, a TV, bathroom and a small kitchen. Does that sound ok?" I nodded.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you so much Mr…" I glanced down at his nametag. "Mr. Richard."

He took a deep breath as I said his name and looked back at the computer.

"How many keys will you need miss?"

"Just two please." He handed me the keys. "Thank you." I said.

"Room ten down the hall." Mr. Richard said, pointing to the left. I nodded and headed down the hall, stopping as I reached my room.

It was very nice. There were two rooms, one with a kitchen, and a doorway leading to a bedroom with a big double bed and a TV. There was a dresser, desk and a chair in the corner. There was a door in the kitchen that I saw led to the bathroom, where I could see a sink, tub and shower, and a toilet. I set my bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed. I was going to like staying here.

-0-

For the next two weeks I looked for an apartment. I found five that I went and saw, but it turned out they weren't what I was looking for.

I was getting close to giving up. I was tired, I hadn't fed in a while, and I was feeling sick, most likely due to my pregnancy.

Luckily, I had managed to find a job at a tiny nearby convenient store. The owner was an old woman who was looking for another young person to help her out. She'd already hired one person- a 20-year-old girl who was attending medical school and needed a way to pay rent. She lived in an apartment building about two blocks away from the store. I think she said her name was Jamie.

Unlike everyone else I'd met, the old woman (she said her name was Mrs. Winters.) was one of the only people I'd met who didn't stare at me wide-eyes or an open mouth. She was very kind, and with a flash of homesickness, I found myself comparing her to Esme.

Poor Esme. I wonder how she's doing, she and the rest of the Cullen's. I missed them all, especially Edward. But it was better this way; they were out of danger as long as I stayed away from them.

"Good morning Bella." I shook my head to get the Cullens out and turned to face Jamie, a smile on my face. "Good morning Jamie, business been good today?" She shrugged.

"It's been ok. Thankfully it hasn't been too busy."

"Where's Mrs. Winters?"

"She had to run down the street for a minute to see a sick friend of hers. She'll be back in a minute.

I sighed, "That's good. I need to talk to her about getting off early today" Jamie tilted her head.

"About what?" She asked, leaning against the counter. I groaned.

"Apartment hunting, I need to find one really soon." Jamie nodded in understanding.

"I know how you fell Bella. It took me almost a month to find the place I'm at now. It's not that fancy or anything. But it's neat and clean, and that's all I'm looking for."

Just then, the gently sound of the doorbells made us both glance at the door. Mrs. Winters stood there, a smile on her face and a basket on her arm.

"Hello girls. Sorry I took so long. A dear friend of mine is sick and I went to take her some lunch and visit for a while." She walked towards us as she said this.

"You both look very nice today." She said with a smile, patting me on the shoulder before making her way towards the back of the store.

Jamie and I glanced at each other before shrugging. Jamie returned back to her cash register post while I grabbed my apron and began tying it around my waist.

"Bella dear, could you come here?" I heard Mrs. Winters call me from the back. I finished tying my apron and made my way back, where a smiling Mrs. Winters greeted me.

"There you are Bella. How are you feeling today? Tired, hungry at all?" I shook my head, a bit confused. "No, I'm fine Mrs. Winters. Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Winters shook her head, a smile still planted firmly on her face.

"I do wonder though... if I'm not being too bold... when are you due?" I froze, how in the world did she know? I hadn't said anything.

"How do you-" I started, she smiled.

"I had my suspicions when you first came here. I have six children of my own you know. I could just tell by the way you stood. That and I saw you reading a magazine for expectant mothers." I laughed a little and placed my hand on my slightly round stomach. I guess it was starting to become obvious.

"I don't know the exact date, I just know its sometime in June." Mrs. Winters smiled.

"Only six months from now! I'm sure your very excited, and I just want you to know, if you need anything, let me know." I smiled.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Winters. Oh! I wanted to ask you. Is it ok if I leave early today? I need to do some apartment hunting." Mrs. Winters nodded.

"Of course dear." I sighed, "Thank you so much Mrs. Winters."

-0-

A few hours later, I left the store, pulling a newspaper out of my coat pocket and opening it to the houses section. There were a few that looked promising, but only three of them had all of the qualities I was looking for.

So, I set out walking towards the first apartment. It was only a few blocks from the store and the hotel I was currently staying in. but as I approached it, my nose wrinkled up in disgust.

The place was completely run down. The whole placed smelled like humans that hadn't bathed in more than two weeks. I wrinkled my nose again and turned around and walked away. There was no way I was living there.

The next apartment was a bit farther away, but it was still close enough. And with my vampire speed, it was no time at all.

This place looked better than the first, but there was something strange about this place. It gave me the creeps. It gave a vampire the creeps. I shook off the feeling and made my over to the door, pressing my finger against the doorbell.

The door opened a crack. "Hello?" I called, I could hear a heartbeat behind the door. Someone was standing right there.

A beady eye peeked through the hole and stared at me. "What do you want?" the voice was high and squeaky. I mentally grimaced.

"I'm here about the apartment for rent." I held up the newspaper.

The beady eye narrowed towards the paper, then snapped back up at me.

"You're here about the apartment?" I nodded. The beady eye trailed up my figure, then narrowed at my face. Finally, the door opened and a tiny old woman stood there, beckoning me with one hand.

"This way." She said. She led me up a several flights of stairs and past several apartments. Some of the occupants even opened their doors and stared at me as we went up.

We finally reach the top floor, and the old woman led me to a single apartment on the right. She opened the door with an old skeleton key and beckoned me inside.

"This is the apartment." She said plainly.

A small hallway led to a big room. There was a door on either side of the doorway, one leading to a medium sized bedroom and the other leading to a small bathroom.

On the left of the big room was a living/dining room. On the right side was a tiny kitchen. Another door on the left led to another bathroom.

"It's very…. Nice." I finally said. Turning to face the woman. She let out a little 'hmpf' and crossed her tiny arms.

"So do you want it or not?" I bit my lip, "well I'd like to think about it. I need to make sure this is a safe enough environment. You see, I'm expecting a baby in a few months and-"

"Baby?" The old woman cut me off, looking at me curiously. "A real baby?" I raised my eyebrows. "Yes… a real baby." The old woman smiled, and then frowned.

"Then you're not welcome here." She turned and walked out. I stood there in shock for a minute before running after her.

"What do you mean I'm not welcome?" The old woman turned to glare at me.

"Babies are noisy, messy little brats. It'll cry all the time and keep all the other renters up." She leaned close. "No babies." I narrowed my eyes at her and stormed past her. I didn't say anything on my way out.

"Well that was just peachy." I muttered to myself. I only had one last ad. This one was much farther away, but it had all the features I was looking for. So, using my vampire speed, I was there in less than a minute.

"This is my last hope." I muttered to myself as I knocked on the door. A young man answered the door. He stared at me in surprise.

"Can I help you?" I nodded. "I'm here about the apartment for rent?" I held up the newspaper. He nodded. "One second." He turned and disappeared into the house, and I heard him shout "Gramps! Someone's here about the apartment for rent." A few minutes later, an old man appeared, followed by the young man who'd answered the door. The only man looked kind, he had a pair of glasses on and was wearing an apron.

"May I help you miss?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm here about the apartment for rent." I showed him the article. He nodded.

"Come on in. We'll give you the grand tour." I smiled and followed the old man and the young man.

"Thank you very much Mr…?" I trailed off.

"Martin." The old man said. "Oliver Martin. And this here's my grandson. Josh Martin." Josh held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Isabella Cullen. But please call me Bella. Isabella is much to formal." Mr. Martin nodded and led me up the stars.

"The apartment's on the second floor, is that alright with you?" I nodded.

"Just fine." Mr. Martin (with Josh tagging behind) led me to apartment number 17. He unlocked the door with a simple key and opened the door for me.

The inside was beautiful. The first room was a big room, with a kitchen, and a living/dining room. I could see a small hallway in the back with three doors. I knew two were bedrooms and one was a bathroom. On the left of the big room was a huge window. I walked over to it and glanced out, being careful not to stand in the sun.

"So what do you think?" Mr. Martin asked. I turned to face them and smiled.

"It's beautiful. I love it." He nodded. "I was sure you would."

I glanced at him.

"You don't dislike children do you?" both looked at me curiously. "No, why do you ask?" Mr. Martin asked. I shrugged.

"Let's just say the last place I tried was a bit paranoid." The old man chuckled.

"Well here we love children. A few of our boarders have children." I smiled.

"That's good. The other place kicked me out when they heard I was expecting." I heard both their hearts pick up, and I smiled mentally.

"Oh, you're having a baby?" Josh said, Mr. Martin elbowed him in the side. "Don't be rude." He hissed. I smiled.

"It's ok. Yes, I am." Josh looked a bit crestfallen, and I sighed mentally. I would need to wear my wedding ring while I was here, that was for sure.

"So you would like the room Miss Cullen?" Mr. Martin asked. I smiled.

"Yes, I would."

--

A few weeks later…

I sat quietly in the bushes, waiting for my chance to strike. The gatekeeper locked the gate behind him, swinging the key around his finger before disappearing around the corner. That was my chance.

In less than a second I was standing on the other side of the 12-foot fence, my senses beginning to take over.

_Not yet._ I forced them back. There were still humans around, I could accidentally kill one of them.

I ran at vampire speed towards the large pond in the middle of the zoo. I was doing my best to pick animals the zoo would not miss. Although by the looks of the exhibit around here, I would say the zoo was already on it's way to being shut down.

I stopped by the edge, peering around with my night vision.

About 30 feet away from me were several sleeping flamingos. I growled and licked my lips. I was hungry. I let my senses take over, and with another growl, I leaped.

-0-

Ten minutes later, I was done with my meal. I had drained three flamingos. But that was barley even a snack. Especially since I was pregnant. Expectant mothers needed more than average, and a pregnant undead vampire is no exception.

I growled, spitting pink feathers from my mouth. "Ugh, that's the last time I have flamingos for dinner."

I quickly picked up the pale drained bodies of the flamingos and threw them into the lake, making sure they sank to the bottom where no one would discover them.

After I do so, I took off running again, heading for my favorite meal- wolves. Odd, I know, that my favorite turns out to be wolf.

Within seconds I was standing at the edge of the wolf exhibit. I growled, causing the wolves to wake up in alarm. They growled at me, their yellow eyes staring at my golden ones. I let out a snarl and leaped, giving into my senses and sinking my teeth into the nearest wolf.

--

Edward, 3 months earlier…

"Come back soon." She whispered, placing a hand on my cheek and staring into my dark eyes. I smiled at her. "As soon as I can love." I kissed her softly, and then used my vampire speed to disappear. She hated it when I did that.

I raced out the door, waiting for the moment when I would return to my love, my angel. But little did I know that when I returned, my life would be changed forever.

-0-

Edward bound lightly onto the porch, and was inside the house faster than the eye could see.

"Bella?" He called, his eyes full of excitement. "Bella?"

_Edward? You'd better come here. There's something we need to talk about._ Alice's thoughts ran in Edward's head. He quickly raced into the dining room, where the rest of the Cullen family stood moping.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. "Where's Bella? Did she go home?" Alice shot a frantic glance at Carlisle before turning to Edward.

"Edward, Bella didn't go home. We don't know where she is." Edwards snarled deep and low.

"What?! What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Esme placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. Alice sighed.

"I had a vision of Bella packing some clothes and leaving. I saw her go to the airport, but then, nothing. She left a note for Charlie…"

"But she didn't bother leaving a note explaining why she was running away?!" Edward snarled. Alice sighed.

"I've been searching, but I can't see anything. Only flashes. I don't know where she is." She turned to Jasper and buried her face in his shoulder. Esme pulled a snarling Edward into a hug.

"Where ever she went, I'm sure Bella had a reason." She soothed.

"She waited until I was gone. Until we were all gone. Why would she do that? Why would she want to get away so badly and not be found?" Edward buried his face in his hands.

"I'm going to Charlie's house, maybe he'll know something." Before any of the Cullens could pretest, Edward was gone, running to Bella's home.

He arrived there in less than a minute, climbing easily into Bella's window.

Edward took a deep breath. Bella's scent was all over this room. Glancing around, Edward noticed a few of Bella's personal things were gone. Clothes, her bag of toiletries, and a few keepsakes.

It just didn't make sense. Why would Bella leave? Why? Edward bared his teeth and raced downstairs, spotting the note Alice said Bella left for Charlie on the table. He obviously hadn't gotten it yet. Edward picked it up, skimming over the note.

_Dad, _

_I'm so sorry, but I have to go. It's not Edward's fault, or any of the Cullens for that matter. It was me, this was my choice. There's no time to explain. Please tell Edward that I love him and will miss them all very much._

_Bella_

P.S. don't bother trying to find me. I don't want to be found. Love you.

Edward set the note back down on the table. Staring at Bella's handwriting. _It was me._ What did Bella mean by that? Something must have happened, something bad.

What could possibly have been serious enough for Bella to leave?

--

**Yikes, that old woman freaks even me out. And I invented her!**

**Yay! Next chapter Bella's baby is born! You'll get to know the gender and name and everything! Keep an eye out!**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They really help me get my inspiration. Please review!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	5. Miracle child

**Yay! Bella's having her baby! This is probably my favorite chapter so far in this story. You'll finally get to find out the gender of Bella's baby! Enjoy!**

--

6 months later…

I stood by the window, my hand on my now very pregnant stomach as I stared at the park across the street from my apartment.

It had been six months since I moved in my apartment, and everything was going well. My pregnancy was very obvious now, and I was starting to get used to the glares that accompanied the wide-eyed stares.

Mrs. Winters insisted I take my maternity leave last month. She was very worried now that I had only a week or so left. She tried to make me take it three months ago, but I refused. Vampires don't need maternity leave. But, Mrs. Winters didn't know that. So to keep it less suspicious, I took a month of maternity leave.

I didn't really feel any different from when I was early in my pregnancy, other than the fact that I was fat. I could still run fast, and I wasn't clumsy at all.

The only difficult thing was hunting.

I was feeding at the zoo a bit more now, but I tried not too. I only started really hunting there when I got too pregnant to hunt moving prey. Zoo animals are much safer and easier to catch. I just have to be careful which animal I take. Every now and then there's a news report about a large animal missing from the zoo.

Emmett was right, grizzly IS good. It's my second favorite. Flamingos, on the other hand, are the ones I hate the most. Ugh, and I get feathers all over me too!

"Bella?" I turned to see Mrs. Martin standing in the doorway. Mrs. Martin had a Mrs. Clause look to her; she was very kind and was always checking on me to make sure I was ok. (She was also extremely overexcited about my baby, I don't think I've ever seen someone so excited before. Wait, scratch that, Alice defiantly takes the cake. But Mrs. Martin is second.)

"Hello Mrs. Martin. Come on in, I was just thinking about going for a walk." Mrs. Martin came in, carrying a tray full of tea.

"Just be careful dear, too much exercise can be harmful." I mentally scoffed. I was an undead vampire, how could too much exercise be harmful?

"Come have some tea dear, it's your favorite, raspberry." I mentally grimaced. I hated tea, being a vampire, human food tasted awful to me. But I forced it down for my baby.

I smiled, "Thank you so much Mrs. Martin, you're so kind to me." Mrs. Martin blushed, taking a sip of her tea. I sat down opposite of her, picking up and taking a sip.

"Mmm, delicious."

_Bleh, disgusting._

"You know Bella, you should consider getting a cat. It's not good for you to be so alone." I mentally grimaced.

"I can't Mrs. Martin, I'm allergic to cats." _More like I'd eat it for breakfast._

My lie seemed to satisfy her, for she didn't say anything else about a cat.

-0-

I sighed; I was extremely bored. Something unusual for me, I was rarely bored. As I sat on the couch, I noticed my phone in front of me. When was the last time I had called Renee? As long as I didn't tell her where I was, I was safe. I carefully picked up the phone and dialed Renee's number.

It rang two times before she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's me, Bella." I said, leaning back on the couch.

"Bella?! Where are you? Charlie called and said you'd run away. He also said Edward's been frantic about you. Honey, where are you?"

My heart caught in my throat. Edward was worried about me. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Bella?" I shook my head. "I'm here mom."

"Oh Bella honey, where are you? We've all been so worried about you. Please go back home." I shook my head. "I can't mom."

"Why not Bella?" I sighed, biting my lip.

"It's complicated. Mom, I've got to go."

"No! Bella honey don't hang-" I ignored my mother's plea and clicked end, hanging up on Renee.

I sighed sadly. Edward was still worried about me. Even after all these months. I haven't seen him in almost a year, and yet he's still thinking of me.

The trouble was, I couldn't stop thinking about him either.

-0-

After that phone call with my mother, I found it impossible to get Edward out of my head. His beautiful face kept popping in my head, distracting me all day long.

I decided to do some laundry to distract myself. So I loaded up my basket and carried it down the hall to the laundry room.

This time, no one was there. I'd run into many of the boarders in this room, some of them not so pleasant.

I threw all my clothes one of the three washers and added some soap. It took half an hour for the clothes to finish, so I used my vampire speed to return to my room with ease.

I watched TV while I waited for the laundry to get done. When my vampire hearing picked up the quiet click of the machine going off, I stood up and headed for the laundry room, pausing for a minute to glance at my calendar on my way out. Today was June 19, the day before Edward's birthday. I sighed as this thought crossed my mind. Poor Edward would be alone for his birthday.

Squaring my shoulders, I headed down the hall to finish doing my laundry.

A few hours later…

I sat on the couch, wanting to do it but not sure if I should. I reached for the phone, and then stopped, pulling my hand back. I really shouldn't, but I knew I had to. I needed to.

Hesitantly, I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's cell phone number. It rang five times, and then I heard his voicemail pick up. I waited for the beep, and then spoke.

"Happy birthday Edward."

--

Later that night, around 10:00.

I was very restless later that night. Maybe it was just from calling Edward earlier. I really shouldn't have done that, but I'm glad I did. I miss him so much. It's painful to even think about him.

Pain rippled through my body. It's so painful I can almost feel the physical pain.

Wait a minute.

Another ripple of pain ran through me. I gasped, recognizing it as a contraction. My breathing became panicky. Another contraction rippled through me. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number Mrs. Martin insisted I have in case I needed anything. I'm very glad she did.

"Hello?" Mrs. Martin said. I took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Martin."

"Oh, Bella. Do you need something? Is something wrong?" I gasped.

"I think my baby's coming. I'm feeling contractions. Mrs. Martin gasped.

"Don't worry Bella, Oliver and I are on our way, we'll get you to a hospital." Click! She hung up the phone.

Despite the panic that filled me, I also felt a spark of joy. My baby, Edward's and mine, was about to be born.

-0-

Mr. And Mrs. Martin were in my apartment in a flash. Mrs. Martin helped me sit down and relax while Mr. Martin called an ambulance

"They'll be here any minute." He told us after he hung up. He kneeled down next to his wife, looking nervous.

"What can I do? I feel useless just sitting here." Mrs. Martin smiled.

"Hand me that handkerchief over there." He did as she said, and she took it from him leaning over me to wipe my forehead from supposed sweat. Imagine her surprise when there was none.

(A/N do vampires sweat? I'm guessing they don't. If anyone really knows, let me know.)

"That's odd…" she said, but she didn't say anything more about it.

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later. The loaded me onto a stretcher, (after a bit of a shock about my appearance) and carried me down the steps and into the ambulance. Then we were off to the hospital. I was beginning to grow impatient, everyone was moving so slow! I wanted to move at vampire speed.

After an extremely slow ride to the hospital, they unloaded me and immediately took me to the maternity ward, where they set me up in a room and began counting my contractions. One of the nurses came in with a clipboard and a piece of paper.

"Your name hun?" She asked me, I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain.

"Isabella." I said.

"Full name Miss." She said. I nodded.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." I recited off; she nodded and wrote it down on her paper.

"Age? Occupation?"

"19, store clerk." I was physically still 18, but I decided older was better.

"Thank you miss, we'll fill the rest out later." The nurse turned to leave,

"Wait!" I shouted, she turned around. "Can you please record this?" She smiled,

"For the father?" I nodded and she smiled again. "Of course, I'll be right back ok?" I nodded and she left. I groaned. A few minutes later a doctor and several nurses came rushing into the room, along with the nurse I had just spoken to. In her hand she held a video camera. She pressed record and stood back as I was surrounded by nurses.

"Alright Miss Cullen, take a deep breath. You're gonna need to push real soon now." I nodded, trying my best not to snap the bed handles in half. That would not be good.

"On the count of three, one, two, three, push!" I pushed as hard as I could, letting out a scream from the pain.

"Very good Miss Cullen, almost there come on." I screamed again, throwing my head back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the nurse still had the video camera fixed on me. I mentally groaned, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Edward would hate seeing me like this.

"Come on Isabella, keep it up." The doctor said. I screamed again.

Four hours later and I was still in labor. I was mentally exhausted and physically still in pain. I thought being a vampire would lessen the pain, but no…

"Come on Isabella, we gotta get this baby out soon." The doctor said. She was covered in sweat, her shoulder length blond hair pulled back into a clip.

I nodded and pushed as hard as I could, gritting my teeth as I did so. The doctor smiled.

"Good Bella! Almost there, just a bit more…"

"You can do it Bella!" The nurse who was still holding the video camera said from my right. She was sitting in a chair, the camera trained on my face. I attempted a smile, but the pain began rippling through my body again, and I let out one long scream.

A baby's cry suddenly filled the room, and I took a deep breath as I smiled at the sound. The nurse holding the camera clapped, smiling as she turned the camera towards the doctor, who was holding my baby wrapped in a towel.

After the baby was cleaned off, they passed it to me. If I weren't a vampire I'd be crying my eyes out.

I smiled at my little baby, kissing he or she on the forehead. I looked up at my doctor, who was smiling next to me.

"It's a boy." She said, I smiled again, kissing my baby boy on the forehead.

The nurse holding the camera moves closer, focusing on my baby and me. I smiled into the camera, kissing my baby again.

"So do you have a name for him?" The nurse asked, moving the camera closer to my son. I frowned, "not yet. I've got some ideas, but I want to think about it a bit. I'll let you know later." The nurse nodded. She focused the camera on my son and I one last time.

"Say bye bye baby." Then she clicked the camera off.

" Let me know as soon as you think of a name." She said. I nodded as she opened the camera and pulled out a DVD.

"Here you go hun, now he'll be able to see everything." I smiled.

"Thank you very much."

She left, and it was just my son and I. My baby was sleeping, so I couldn't see his eye color. But I gently reached up and ran my fingers through my son's bronze locks. He defiantly takes after his father.

I frowned, racking my brain for any names I liked. Edward had never really specifically told me what his favorite names were, so I was on my own here.

I glanced down at my son, and just in time to see his eyes open. I gasped; staring back at me was a pair of golden eyes.

The door to my room opened, and the doctor who delivered my son stepped in. She smiled at him.

"Boy is he a cutie." She peered closer, frowning. "What an unusual shade of eyes." I held my breath, thinking of an excuse.

"Thank you. My family has an… unusual eye color." The doctor glanced up at my eyes and nodded, and then she took a step back.

"Well I came in here to talk to you about your baby and just tell you how he's doing and such." I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"It seems your son is in perfect health. He's a bit pale, but judging by your skin tone, that's normal." I nodded.

"Both the father and I have pale skin." She nodded again.

"Well sadly I have to take him to the baby ward. But don't worry; you can see him soon. We just want to make sure he doesn't get sick at all." I reluctantly handed her my baby, and she headed for the door.

"Oh, and Miss Cullen. A nurse will be here in a few minutes with this little cutie's birth certificate for you to fill out." She cooed at my son as she did so, and I pouted.

"Ok," I said, and she closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, a nurse appeared, just as the doctor had said. She was carrying another clipboard and a pencil. She handed them to me.

"Here you go Miss Cullen. Call me when you're done." She left, leaving me hold my son's birth certificate and a pencil. I glanced down at the first question.

Name- x

I skipped that one; I didn't have a name yet. I knew I wanted his last name to be Cullen. But I wasn't sure about a middle or first name. The next few questions were much easier.

Mother's name- _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

Date of birth- June 20, 2006.

Place of birth- Michigan General hospital.

Sex- Male.

Weight- 7 pounds, 7 ounces. 

Father's name- this one really threw me off. I wasn't sure if I should even put Edward's name on here. What if they tried to contact him without telling me? I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. They wouldn't contact him with asking me. I quickly filled in Edward's name

Father's name- _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_. _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… _The name ran through my head.

"I wonder…" I mused aloud, staring at the birth certificate.

_Edward would be a good middle name…_ I thought. Ok, so far I had a last and middle name, but what about a first name?

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Masen…Masen…

"I like it," I said, "Masen Edward Cullen."

Smiling to myself, I wrote my son's name on the line.

Name- x_Masen Edward Cullen_

And last but not least, I signed my name at the bottom labeled _mother's signature._ The space labeled _father's signature_ would have to remain empty for now.

Satisfied with my choice, I turned my head towards my open door. "Nurse?" I called, "Nurse?!"

She suddenly appeared in the doorway, smiling as usual. "Yes Miss Cullen?" I held out the clipboard.

"I'm finished with the birth certificate now." The nurse took the clipboard and stared down at it.

"Ok, looks all set. Unique name, by the way." I nodded. "Thank you." The nurse turned and disappeared down the hall with the certificate, leaving me to think about the father of my child, my love Edward.

--

**So how was it? Did you like it? I absolutly love the name Masen, and I'm planning on having a lot of fun with Masen later on. Please review! Feedback is very good...**


	6. Love

**Wow. It feels like it's been forever since I've updated. Happy Mother's day! And happy Birthday to my mom, who's birthday is the day after mother's day.**

**Oh, and there's a link in my profile for what I imagine Masen to look like. Check it out!**

**--**

"Bella! Welcome home!" Mr. Martin said, as soon as I stepped in the door of the building. I smiled and half-hugged him.

"It's good to be back." Behind me, Mrs. Martin came in, carrying the seat that held my baby angel. She was beaming, and kept cooing at Masen. He just made a funny face at her and cooed back.

It was a week after Masen's birth, and the hospital had finally released us to go home. Mr. Martin rushed over to see Masen, cooing at him as much as his wife.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

I smiled and approached them, standing next to my baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked, Mr. Martin shook his head.

'Thanks for the offer, but I'm too afraid I'd break him." I rolled my eyes playfully and leaned down to pull Masen from his seat. I cradled him, showing Mr. Martin how to hold him. He was a bit hesitant, but held him non-the less. He handed him back to me a minute later.

"Josh!" He called, and a second later Josh appeared from the other room. "Yeah gramps?" Mr. Martin ignored his nickname and turned to me.

"Help Isabella get her things upstairs." Josh's face darkened a bit, but he did as his grandfather said, picking up my bags and carrying them up the steps while I carried Masen.

When we reached my apartment, I unlocked the door for Josh and followed him inside, setting Masen back in his seat. I turned to Josh.

"Thank you for the help." He didn't reply, and I saw him staring at my wedding ring on my left hand. I quickly and sneakily moved my hand behind my back.

"Well, I'll see you later Josh." He nodded me.

"See you later Miss Cullen." I opened my mouth to correct him, but he was already gone, closing the door behind him. I sighed and looked down at Masen, who was cooing at me. I smiled at him and picked him up, kissing his little cheeks. He just smiled and me and cooed. I tickled him and returned him to his seat before taking my bags to my room to unpack.

Mrs. Martin had been kind enough to bring me some clothes and a few personal things. Including my toothbrush, hairbrush, pictures and things like that. She had been especially interested in the pictures of Edward and me.

Flashback

"Is this the father?" Mrs. Martin held up a picture for me to see. It was Edward's and mine wedding photo. I nodded, and she smiled at me.

"_He's very handsome, what's his name?" I glanced away._

"_Edward." I replied; she nodded._

"_So that's where you got the middle name. But where did you get Masen from?" she picked up another photo of Edward and me as she said this._

"_Edward is adopted, Masen was his birthparent's surname." I explained; She smiled._

"_Named after his father huh?" I nodded. "Yes. Edward doesn't even know he has a son, so I wanted to include him in as much as I could." Mrs. Martin smiled as she studied the picture of us._

"_He certainly takes after his father. He inherited that gorgeous shade of bronze hair his father has." Longing rippled through me, but I smiled at her._

"_Thank you," She smiled back at me, studying my face before picking up another picture._

"_That cutie certainly inherited your eyes. I've never seen anyone with that eye color before. Must be very rare."_

'You have no idea.'_ I thought to myself._

End Flashback

Now that I had Masen, I could finally return to work. I knew Mrs. Winters would be thrilled if I let her watch Masen while I worked, so that was ok. I did run into a few problems with Masen though, and it wasn't until a week after we came home I first noticed them.

I was standing in the kitchen, warming up some milk for Masen. At first it was difficult to get the temperature right, being a cold-skinned vampire and all, but I got the hang of it quickly.

I had just finished making it for him and was getting a lid from the sink when I thought I heard a thump behind me. I ignored it, too focused on Masen's bottle to check. I turned to take him his bottle, and that's when I noticed one of my books on the floor. It confused me, I was pretty sure I left this book in a pile next to Masen's crib, and Masen was too little to pick it up.

… Or was he?

A warning was going off in my head, telling me something was wrong. I set Masen's bottle on the counter and leaned down to pick up the book, my imagination wondering.

Could Masen have something to do with this? But how? He was only two weeks old; there was no way he could-

I was interrupted by another book shooting at me. I lifted up my hand and easily caught it, a frown on my face. I could hear Masen crying from the other room, so I picked up the two books with one hand and his bottle with the other, carrying them into the other room.

Masen was still crying when I approached. I decided to test my thoughts, so I set the books on the pile sitting on the small table next to Masen's cradle. Sure enough, a minute later, Masen's little fist hit the book and sent it flying into the same room I had just come from.

Amazed, I picked up my baby, gently cooing and bouncing him in my arms while I stared at the book on the floor in the other room.

Masen stopped crying after I held him, and stared up at my face, his fingers in his mouth. I took a deep breath, picking up his bottle off the table and moving back into the living room to feed him.

I sat on the couch, adjusting Masen so he was cradled in one arm, and offered him to bottle. He drank eagerly, his little hands grasping the side of the bottle.

I let my thoughts wonder while he drank, my imagination running wild.

What did this mean? Had Edward's being a vampire when he was conceived somehow affected Masen's genes? Or was it being born from an undead womb? I had assumed Masen was all human when he was born, aside from his looks of course. Was it possible my son had inherited vampire traits?

I was once again interrupted from my thoughts by something warm running down my hand. I glanced down and saw milk running down my hands from the bottle. I quickly pulled the bottle away, holding it out in front of me. Masen started crying the minute I pulled the bottle away, and to my horror, I noticed small little holes in the side of the bottle, each one in the exact some place Masen's fingers had been.

I glanced down at my baby, my mouth open. I guess I knew the answer to my thoughts now.

Somehow, Masen must have inherited some of Edward's vampire traits. I knew he had inherited strength for sure, but what else had he inherited?

Somewhere outside, most likely a mile or two away, a dog started barking. And right after it did, Masen began to sob, wailing his fists. I cuddled him close in an attempt to calm him down, but only after did the dog stop barking fifteen minutes later did he stop crying. I suspected super hearing.

"Hmm, what else have you inherited from your vampire father my little angel?" I cooed at him, rocking my body and running my finger down his soft baby cheek.

To my surprise, a low growl came from Masen's throat, causing me to start giggling.

"Now I know your Edward's son, you even growl just like him!"

--

About a week after I discovered Masen's vampire traits, I decided to take him to the park. After all, a three-week-old baby couldn't possible break anything at a park.

Boy was I wrong.

Mrs. Martin fussed over us at first, concerned Masen wasn't old enough to be going out yet, but I assured her he would be fine. Non-the less, she continued to fuss as she followed us out to my car.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the car door and slid Masen into his seat, bucking him in before smiling and tapping him in the nose. He just cooed at me. I stood up straight and turned to Mrs. Martin.

"You don't have to worry Mrs. Martin. Masen will be fine. Trust me." She still looked worried, glancing through the car window to Masen.

"I can't help but worry a bit. Just be careful ok?" I nodded. "Of course."

Mrs. Martin took a step back as I walked around my car to the driver's seat. I could still see her anxious face as I slid smoothly out of the parking space onto the street.

-0-

When we arrived at the park, I easily slid into a parking space, ignoring the stared from park visitors around us. I climbed out of my seat and walked around the side of the car to Masen's car seat.

Masen was staring out the window when we arrived, his little fingers in his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the scenery around him. I smiled at him and lifted him out of his car seat, cooing at him and kissing his cheeks.

"Come'er baby angel." I muttered. Masen stared at me, and I laughed when he stuck his little pink tongue out at me. "You silly boy." I tickled his nose as Masen opened his mouth and said 'ah'

I rolled my eyes playfully at my son and grabbed his bag out of the backseat before heading towards the playground. There were a few parents there already, talking and watching their children play. I sat on a bench that was a bit farther away than the others. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed some of the parents stop talking and turn to stare at me. I mentally rolled my eyes and reached into Masen's bag to get his bottle.

I settled him in my arm and pulled the cap off the bottle before giving it to Masen. His little hands grabbed onto the bottle eagerly and he began to drink.

I held him there for several minutes, ignoring the parents that were still staring at me.

Once again, I felt the warmth run down my fingers and I quickly pulled the bottle away, sighing as I realized Masen had once again ruined another bottle. I doubt even bottles made of steel would stop Masen from poking holes in them. I was going to have to be creative about this.

I could still feel the parents watching me, and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a drinking fountain on the opposite side of the playground. So partially to keep up appearances and partially to get away, I stood up, holding Masen in my right arm and his bag in the other, and headed across the playground towards the drinking fountain.

I stopped in front of the fountain, throwing a quickly glance over my shoulder towards the parents. Good, most of them had stopped staring at me. Still, I bent down and pushed the button to start the stream of water, strictly for appearances.

I was so busy pretending to drink water that I didn't notice Masen's eyes light up at the sight of the water. Much to my surprise, when I let go of the button to stop the water, Masen reached over to touch the button and make the water flow again, but thanks to his vampire strength, he crush the top of the spout!

A stream of water immediately began sprinkling out of the top, causing my eyes to nearly bug out. I quickly looked to see if the parents had noticed anything. No, they hadn't seen yet.

But still, how was I going to stop the water?!

I began to panic, dropping Masen's bag and waving my free hand around as I frantically tried to come up with a solution to the water problem. I was starting to attract some weird looks from the children on the playground. So in a moment of desperation, I quickly clapped my hand around the spout and squeezed. The water stopped.

I sighed in relief and lifted my hand off the spout, only to wince as I noticed the mental was molded into the perfect shape of my hand. I molded it with my hand a few more times, trying to make it look less like human hands. Of course, Masen was in a fit of giggles the whole time, and I had no clue what he found so funny about the situation. I certainly didn't think it was funny.

Great, the parents were now beginning to shot me weird looks because their children were still staring at me. I rolled my eyes and picked Masen's bag up with my free hand, moving to sit by the bench next to the water fountain.

Masen was beginning to squirm, wanting to play in the large sandbox next to the playground.

I carried him over to the toddler/baby slid instead, knowing that a half-vampire half-human child and sand don't mix.

Masen delighted in the slid, squealing in delight as I gently slid him down. He waved his hands and cooed at me. I also noticed, to my happiness, that his eyes were a bright golden topaz. And I'd bet that mine were the same color.

I, of course, didn't notice Masen's hand grab onto the metal bars of the playground. And with a simple squeeze, the metal crushed in his grasp.

I gasped and quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily, the other children had abandoned the playground by then, and were all busy kicking around a soccer ball that one of their parents had brought to notice. Their parents were ignoring me and watching their children.

I quickly pried Masen's hand off the metal and tried to fix it so it didn't look so bad, but to no avail. So I gave up, ignoring the other parents while carrying Masen towards the next object of his attention- the swings.

I decided not to take any chances this time, so I slid onto the swing with Masen in my lap instead of putting him into one of the baby swings and pushing him. I had much more control over my strength then my son did.

But apparently Masen grew too bored if there wasn't anything to crush, so he immediately wanted to do something else.

I decided to set Masen's car carrier up and let him play with some of the toys I had brought for him, so I carried him to the car to get his seat, carried him back to the bench and buckled him up so he didn't break anything else, then headed back to my car to fetch his toys.

As soon as I closed my car door, I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head. Of course, being a vampire it didn't hurt, but it sure surprised me. I glanced to me left and saw the soccer ball the children had been playing with at my feet. I wheeled around and saw the children and their parents staring at me with wide eyes.

It suddenly occurred to me I had taken quite the hit and they were waiting for me to react. I quickly raised my hand to my head where the ball had hit me.

"Oh, um, OW…. It hurts…" I said. The parents came rushing over.

"Oh are you all right?" One of the mothers asked in a sugary not-so-sweet voice. I mentally rolled my eyes. They honestly believed that? These humans were dumber than I thought. I nodded my head.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'm a um, fast healer." The woman looked satisfied with my answer.

"Well, if you're sure…" I nodded again and they left, heading back towards their children. I mentally rolled my eyes and headed over to Masen to take him to the car.

I had certainly had enough of the park for one day.

--

Meanwhile, back in Forks…

Nine months. Nine months had passed since the day Bella ran away. We searched everywhere for her, doing everything in out power to find her. Alice wasn't able to see her anymore, just a flash now and then. It puzzled us all.

_Edward?_ Alice called to me with her thoughts. _Will you come downstairs? It's wrong for you to be alone sulking in your room._ I groaned. Today was my birthday, and Alice refused to let me forget it.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, indicating I had a message. I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at the number. It was not one I recognized.

_You have one new voicemail._ The little message on the screen said. I hit the call button and entered my password to listen to the message.

At first there was silence, but then a voice spoke, so softly I wasn't sure if I'd heard it. My dead heart leapt into my throat as I recognized the sweet sound.

"… Happy birthday Edward." Then there was a click, and the message ended. I stood there, staring at my phone in shock.

"CARLISLE!"

-0-

Back in Michigan, two months later…

I was right. Mrs. Winters was absolutely THRILLED to watch Masen. She squealed louder than Alice did on a shopping spree. She held him for hours, and I almost had to rip him from her grasp when my shift ended.

Luckily, I managed to get her to let him go by promising I'd bring him back again. She and Jamie watched with sad faces as I left the shop and headed home.

My answering machine was beeping when I walked it. I set Masen in his crib and headed for the fridge to make him a bottle, ignoring the message for the moment.

I finishing making Masen's bottle, noticing I was almost out of formula, and listened to the message. It was just Mrs. Martin reminding me to pick up my mail for today.

I sighed and picked up the phone, I had some shopping to do, so I decided to ask Mrs. Martin to baby-sit Masen for me. I dialed her number and spoke to her. She said yes before I was even done asking the question.

She was upstairs and knocking on my door faster than I even thought possible for an old woman, assuring me she didn't mind watching my son at _all_.

I simply smiled and left them there, making my way to the store.

-0-

About a half an hour after Bella left, Mrs. Martin was playing peek-a-boo with Masen when the phone rang.

She reached her hand out to answer it, but thought better of it. Deciding to let the answering machine pick it up instead.

"_Hi you've reached Bella's machine, I can't reach the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep" Beep!_

"Bella?" A voice as smooth as silk spoke. "Bella, it's Edward. Please pick up the phone." The voice was quiet for a minute. "Bella, are you there? Pick up the phone Bella, I'll just keep calling back until you pick up the phone." Silence again.

"I love you, I'll call back later."

--

**Well, there it is. What do you think?**


	7. Speed bump

**Yay! the next chapter is finally up. This chapter is in honor of my last day of school. Which was Thursday. **

**You are all going to seriously hate me for this chapter, but I promise things will get better.**

**I'm going on vacation for a few days, so leave me lots of reviews to read for when I get back.**

**See if any of you can find Chaosmaiden's famous line for this chapter. She came up with it way back when I first started planning it. I wonder who will find it?**

--

I opened the door to my apartment, closing the door behind me. "Mrs. Martin?" I set the bag from the store on the counter and dropped my keys next to it before heading towards the bedroom in the back. "Mrs. Martin?"

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Mrs. Martin call from the bedroom. She appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, you're back. I just got Masen to fall asleep." I smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs. Martin. How much do I owe you?" Mrs. Martin shook her head.

"Nothing Bella. Don't worry about it." I tried to argue, but she held her hand up, so I sighed.

"If you insist." I said. She smiled and headed for the door, pausing in the doorway.

"Oh Bella, by the way. A man named Edward called." My body froze. I took a deep breath. Mrs. Martin stared at me. "Do you know him Bella? Is the Edward that called Masen's father?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes. He is Masen's father." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." Then she was gone.

As soon as the door closed, I collapsed one the couch, my hand on my forehead. He'd found me. But how? I'd been careful to block Alice's visions so she couldn't find me. Then how did he find me? I mentally smacked myself. The phone call! He must have gotten my number when I called his cell.

I quickly jumped to my feet, grabbing my keys off the counter. I needed some fresh air to clear my head. I quickly left my apartment and knocked on the apartment next to mine. A teenage girl wearing a tang top and pj pants answered, looking confused to see me there.

"Miss Cullen? Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong Bree. I was just wondering if you would watch Masen for me for a few minutes. I just need to go for a drive. I'll be back in a few minutes." Bree nodded.

"Sure, just let me grab my shoes." She slid a pair of flip-flops on a followed me out, walking towards my apartment and going inside.

As soon as the door closed I used my vampire speed to run down the steps and out to my car. I slid in the driver's seat and turned on the engine, hitting the gas pedal and going 50 before I was even around the corner.

I drove for a five minutes until I reached a road that drove by a forest, going 120 the entire time. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and leaning back against the seat.

What was I going to do? Edward had found me. It was only a matter of time before I found the Cullen's on my doorstep.

"Maybe it's time to move…" I said aloud, one hand clutching the steering wheel.

Suddenly, the warning sign in my head went off, telling me something was wrong. Before I could react, something flashed by my car, nothing more than a blur.

I knew right away it was a vampire. What else could it be? I pressed the gas pedal harder with my foot, watching the speedometer climb up to 200 mph. The vampire was still behind me. I grit my teeth, my hands clutching the steering wheel.

Suddenly something slammed into the left side of my car, leaving what I knew would be a nice dent. I growled low, my eyes narrowed.

I could sense more of them getting closer, closing in on my car.

Reacting quickly, I pulled my seatbelt off and punched the window with one hand, not even flinching as the glass flew everywhere.

In less than a second I had jumped through the window of my car and started running, ignoring the sound of my car crashing and the orange glow as the car caught on fire. The car exploded a minute later, sending glass everywhere.

I ignored the explosion, running as fast as my legs would take me. A scent suddenly caught my attention, sending shock through my body.

It couldn't be-?

The Volturi. It was their scent. I growled again, running faster.

_I have to lead them away from Masen…_I suddenly thought._ But where can I go?_

In the back of my mind, I could vaguely remember Edward telling me about a clan of vegetarian vampires up in Denali Alaska. Maybe they could help me.

_Alaska, here I come. Goodbye Masen, I'll miss you._ Obviously everyone would think I was killed when my car crashed, and I would have to go into hiding. I would most likely never see my baby angel again.

If I could cry, I would be sobbing harder than I had ever cried before.

--

The next day.

"Did you find the license plate number?"

"Yeah, it's 1A28W." The man inspecting the smoking remains of Bella's car stood up straight. His nameplate read Nate Jones.

"Radio in to the station and have them look up the number. Whoever was driving this car is dead. There's no way anyone could have gotten out of here alive." The other man standing behind Nate Jones nodded, pulling the radio out of the clip on his belt and holding it up to his mouth, speaking into it.

Jones walked around the car, sighing at the horrible extent of the accident. The other man walked up behind him, his nametag reading Jack Tetherman.

"The owner was a woman named Isabella Cullen. We called her house and there was a babysitter who said she'd gone out on a drive last night and never came back." Jones turned to his partner.

"What's the babysitter's name?" Tetherman glanced down at the paper in his hands.

"Brittany Jackson. Isabella Cullen asked her to baby-sit last night. Apparently she's got an infant child."

"Any other known family members?" Jones asked. Tetherman shook his head. "No, there are no records of any living relatives." Jones held his hand out for the paper. Tetherman handed it too him, watching him skim over it.

"What about the child? Any information on his father?" Tetherman shrugged. "I didn't ask anything about the child. I'll get right on it." Jones held up a hand.

"Let's head back to the station first. Then we'll look up any records on the child." Tetherman nodded, following his partner back to the police car parked behind the accident.

-0-

At the station…

"Tetherman, did you find any information on the child?" Jones walked up behind his partner as he said this, sitting in a seat next to him. Tetherman nodded, turning back to the computer.

" I was able to find the birth certificate. The child's name is Masen Edward Cullen. He was born only 3 months ago on June 20th. His mother's Isabella Cullen, and his father is one Edward Cullen. That's all I could find." Jones nodded.

"Where's the child now?"

"Staying with that landlady at his mother's apartment. Social services are getting him today." Tetherman picked up a paper on he desk and handed it to Jones.

"This is Isabella Cullen's death certificate. It's obvious how she died, and it explains why there's no body. All you have to do is sign it." Jones grabbed a pencil off the desk and signed his name at the bottom of the death certificate.

"Oh," Tetherman said, "we also have to meet with social services. Something about putting the child up for adoption." Jones nodded.

"Let's go then."

-0-

Half an hour later, the two were sitting at a local restaurant, waiting for the social worker to arrive.

A woman with red hair pulled back in a bun approached their table.

"Are you officers Jones and Tetherman?" The two nodded and the woman sat down.

"I'm Dana Richmond, the I'm the social worker assigned to Masen's case." She held out her hand, and the two officers shook it. (hehe, I couldn't resist)

Dana reached into her bag and pulled out several papers. "I've been going over Masen's case, and officer Jones was the one to sign the mother, Isabella Cullen's death certificate right?" Jones nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. The car she was driving was totaled. There's no way she survived that crash." Dana nodded.

"I see. I also have a copy of Masen's birth certificate. It says his father is one Edward Cullen. Am I right?" Jones nodded.

"I'm afraid that's all we know so far. We haven't been able to find an Edward Cullen yet." Dana smiled.

"Well I have." She said, holding up a piece of paper. "One Edward Cullen, nineteen, currently residing in Forks Washington." She handed the paper to Jones.

"Now since Edward Cullen is the father and he and his family are the only known living relatives, we have to get his consent before we can place the child in any foster home or put him up for adoption." Jones nodded, handing her the paperback.

"He's got a family?" Dana nodded, glancing down at her paper. "Yes, he's adopted actually. And so are his four brothers and sisters. His adoptive parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

Tetherman was nodded. "That's good, at least the kid's got some of his family left." Dana smiled. (Referring to Masen)

"Myself and one of my colleagues will be flying out to Forks tomorrow to get the consent of Mr. Cullen to put his son up for adoption. Unless, of course, he plans on keeping Masen himself." She stood up.

"I must be going gentlemen. I have other work to do. It was a pleasure meeting you." And with that, Dana Richmond stood up and left, leaving two police officers behind.

--

Two days later, in Forks Washington…

Edward sat at his piano, staring blankly at the dust-covered keys. It had been three days since he had called the number on his cell phone, only to discover Bella wasn't the one who lived there.

After Edward had discovered the number on his phone, he had wanted to call it right away, positive it was Bella's number.

But Carlisle had made him wait, insisting they call the phone company first and find out for sure if it was Bella's number.

It had taken two weeks for the phone company to get back at them. It would have been sooner, except there was a mix up and the information had to be found again.

The phone company confirmed when Edward already knew- the number belonged to one Isabella Maria Swan Cullen.

So Edward called the number, but Bella wasn't there at the time, so he left a message.

Bella still hadn't called back, and Edward was driving himself crazy waiting for the phone to ring.

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang, sending Edward walking towards the door.

Emmett beat him to it however, opening the door to reveal a woman and a balding man standing there.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Mr. Cullen?" The man said.

"There are a lot of Mr. Cullens here." Emmett replied. The man glanced down at a clipboard in his hand.

"Sorry, I'm looking for a Mr…. Edward Cullen." Edward stepped forward next to Emmett.

"I'm Edward Cullen, may I help you?" The woman nodded. "Yes, we're here regarding the custody of your son, Masen Cullen." Edward looked confused.

"You must be mistaken. I don't have a son, and there's no one here named Masen Cullen." The woman glanced down at the clipboard in the man's hand.

"According to this birth certificate signed by one Isabella Cullen, you are the father of a three month old child named Masen Cullen."

Emmett exhaled, glancing at Edward. Edward held out his hand. "Let me see it please." The man handed him the clipboard, and Edward glanced down at the birth certificate.

It read:

Name x_Masen Edward Cullen_

Mother's name- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

Date of birth- June 20, 2006.

Place of birth- Michigan General hospital.

Sex- Male.

Weight- 7 pound, 7 ounces.

Father's name- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Mother's signature- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

Edward glanced over at Emmett, shock written all over his face. Emmett glanced over at the clipboard, his eyes widening. The woman glanced between Edward and Emmett.

"Maybe we'd better come inside and explain." Edward nodded absentmindedly, stepping back to let them in.

_I'll go get everyone else._ Emmett thought to Edward, Edward nodded, watching as Emmett spring up the steps at human speed to fetch the rest of the family.

-0-

Five minutes later, the Cullen family and the social workers were sitting in the living room; the Cullen's facing the social workers.

"I'm Dana Richardson, and this is Cole Tyler. We're social workers, and we're here regarding the custody of a child named Masen Edward Cullen." She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag.

"This is the birth certificate signed by the child's mother, Isabella Cullen." Carlisle took the certificate, holding it so everyone could read it. Esme gasped.

"Bella had a baby?!"

Dana continued, watching the Cullen's.

"Unfortunately, Isabella Cullen was killed in a car accident three days ago." Seven heads shot up at her words.

"No!" Edward tore out of the room, racing up the steps. Alice shot a horrified glance at Esme and Carlisle before following him, saying his name. The rest of the Cullen's turned back to Dana and Cole.

"Because Mr. Edward Cullen is the father, we need his consent before we can place the child in a foster home or put him up for adoption." Esme gasped again.

"Unless," Dana continued, "you plan on keeping him yourself." Esme and Carlisle glanced at each other.

"May we please have a minute?" Esme said, Dana nodded, and the five Cullen's headed upstairs to Edward's room.

-0-

They found Edward crouched on the bed, curled in a ball. Alice was sitting next to him, trying to talk to him. She shook her head as the other five Cullen's entered the room.

"We need to talk." Carlisle said, sitting on the black leather sofa. Esme sat next to him, and the others found places to sit.

"We need to decide what to do regarding Masen." Esme said, "whether we sign the custody papers or-" she was interrupted by Edward.

"NO!" Edward was facing them, his eyes black. "I'm not signing them. He's all I've got left of Bella. I won't lose him too!" Esme glanced at Carlisle, and then looked back at Edward.

"This is your decision Edward. Masen is your son. I know some of us will be delighted to have him here." Alice smiled softly, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You know Edward, this is the reason why Bella left." Edward's face whipped towards Alice. "You knew?" Alice nodded.

"I did, but Bella made me-" She was interrupted by Edward.

"How could you not tell me Alice!" Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "If you'd let me finish…" Edward shot her an apologetic glance.

"As I was saying, Bella made me swear not to tell you. Not to tell anyone actually. She wanted to be the one to tell you, but she was afraid how you'd react." Edward snarled under his breath.

"But still, how could she keep me in the dark like this? She's missing for 12 months and then suddenly I find out she's dead and I have a son? I don't know how to handle this." Esme leaned over and hugged her son.

"You can do it Edward. Do it for Bella, do it for your _son_."

--

**Ok,** **there are a ton of tributes in this chapter. First, Bella's license plate. 1A28W. AW stands for Anime Wildfire, and 1 28 stands for my birthday. 2, Dana Richmond is a tribute to Dana Scully from X-files, and Cole Tyler is a tribute to Cole Turner from charmed. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, back in the chapter with Bella's ferrari, that license plate number was a tribute too. EC obviously stands for Edward Cullen, and 6 20 stands for Edward's birthday on June 20. (before he 'died' that is)**

**Did any of you catch Chaosmaiden's line? Cookies if you do!**

**Also, I was extremely surprise that none of you caught something very major about Masen, something very special that connects him to Edward. Can you find it now? It's in this chapter and the one where Masen is born.**

**Few, talk about a long author's note. Sorry it's so long!**

**I got a fever, and the only perscription, is more reviews. Haha,**

**please review!**

**P.S. I want to thank you all for over 70 alerts on this story! Wow Thanks a ton!**


	8. Welcome home

**Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for taking so long ya'll. I don't have any real excuses, just that my dad's been on my butt about me being on the computer so much and I'm trying to get a summer job. Which isn't going so well.**

**Thank you all for the 85 alerts, 45 favs and 119 reviews!**

--

Edward and the Cullens returned shortly to the living room. Edward sat opposite of Dana and Cole, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well Mr. Cullen?" Dana said, "Will you give up custody of your son?" Edward shook his head.

"No, I'd like to keep him actually. He is my son." Dana nodded.

"Ok, we just need you to sign these papers…" she passed a clipboard and a pen to him. Edward sighed the bottom and handed it back to her. She took it and glanced at his signature.

"All right, you're all set. You just need a standard inspection and Masen is free to come home. Congratulations." Dana and Cole stood up as the Cullen's all congratulated Edward, clapping him on the shoulder or engulfing him in a hug.

Edward stood up to face Dana and Cole. Dana handed him a card.

"Just let us know when you want to do the inspection, and we'll be right over." Edward nodded, taking the card and glancing at it.

"Actually, could we do the inspection tomorrow? If you're not busy that is." Dana nodded.

"Of course we can. What time?" Edward shrugged. "How about 11? If that's not too early." Dana shook her head. "Cole and I will be here tomorrow at 11. Have a nice day." And then they were gone, closing the door behind them. Edward heard their car start and pull away until it was fading in the distance.

As soon as they were gone, the Cullen all crowded around Edward, congratulating him again.

"Edward! You have to let me do the nursery! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Alice begged, pouting. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes Alice, you can do the nursery." Alice let out a squeal and started jumping up and down, racing up the steps. Jasper rolled his eyes and went after her to try to calm her down.

Esme hugged Edward. "I'm so happy for you! This will be so exciting!" Emmett punched Edward playfully on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Ed! Now I got a nephew to spoil and play football with!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and punched Emmett on the shoulder.

"You will not be teaching my nephew how to roll around in the dust like an animal. I'm going to teach him how to fix cars, without getting dirty." Emmett pouted, crossing his arms. Carlisle stepped forward and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Congratulations Edward, you've certainly been handed a miracle." Emmett grinned and clapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Yeah Ed, someone up there must be happy with you." Edward was about to respond, but Alice and Jasper suddenly reappeared.

"Edward! We've got to go shopping! Masen's gonna be here in two days!!"

"So, we pass the inspection?" Esme asked, Alice grinned, nodding her head. "With flying colors." She said, Esme squealed and raced over to hug her. Alice began to squeal as well and the two women started talking excitedly.

Edward sighed, "This is going to be a long day…"

--

The next day…

"They're here!" There was a flash, and suddenly six vampires were standing next to Alice by the door.

The doorbell rang, and Alice stepped forward, opening the door with a huge smile.

"Hi! Come on in." Dana and Cole looked a bit stunned for a minute before they stepped into the house.

"Ok," Dana said, "the inspection is very standard. It's required that we do this to make sure that the child's environment is safe and suitable." Edward nodded. "Of course, we understand." Dana nodded, pulling out a clipboard and a pen.

"Alright, all we need is a tour of the house." Esme nodded, stepping forward.

"Right this way Miss Richmond."

And so the tour began.

-0-

Half an hour later…

Dana wrote something down on her clipboard. "Ok, we're done with the inspection." She glanced at Cole, who had barely said anything the entire time.

"And we're happy to inform you that you pass." The Cullen's all glanced at each other. "How well did we pass?" Esme asked. Dana smiled.

"With flying colors." The Cullen's all shot glances at each other. Edward turned to Dana and Cole.

"So, when can we bring Masen home?" Dana smiled.

"We'll bring him over early tomorrow morning. All right with you?" Edward nodded. Dana nodded, nudging Cole and turning towards the door.

"See you tomorrow."

As soon as they were gone and their car was pulled out of the driveway, Alice and Esme let out a shriek and leapt on Edward, hugging him fiercely. All the Cullen's started laughing and hugging each other.

But as excited as Edward was, only one name was in his head.

Bella…

--

The next day, early….

Edward stood by the front door, pacing. The rest of the Cullen's were sitting on the couches, watching him with amused looks on their faces.

"Edward." Alice said, a grin on her face. He glanced up at her. "What?" Alice glanced down at the floor.

"You're wearing a hole in the floor." Edward glanced down, and sure enough, the floorboards were beginning to wear. He sighed and sat down in a chair, tapping his fingers at vampire speed on the seat edge.

Alice rolled her eyes, grinning. _Edward, relax, they'll be here at exactly 9:46. And what time is it now?_ Edward glanced at the clock on his cell phone. 9:43.

He set his phone down on the chair edge and sighed, continuing to tap his fingers on the edge of the chair.

The rest of the Cullen's were trying not to laugh, but poor Emmett couldn't hold back and snorted, instantly clapping his hand over his mouth. Rosalie shot him a glare, followed by a glare from Edward.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door. Edward glanced down at his phone. 9:46.

He quickly jumped to his feet, taking a deep breath as he headed for the door. The rest of his family stood up, waiting in the living room. Esme shot him an encouraging thumbs up. Edward opened the door.

Dana stood there, holding a baby carrier with a blanket over it. She smiled.

"Here he is." She said, stepping into the house. She carried the baby carrier into the living room and set it on the coffee table. The Cullen's all crowded around to see.

"Edward Masen Cullen, meet Masen Edward Cullen." She lifted the blanket off, and the three female vampires gasped.

Baby Masen stared up at his family, his golden eyes wide and his thumb in his mouth. He looked at each of the Cullen's, finally stopping at Edward. Dana smiled and lifted him out of the carrier, turning to face the Cullen's.

"He's a doll!" Esme said, and the others nodded. Esme let out an excited squeal. "He looks just like you Edward!" Edward could only nod blankly. His son was in front of him, his son. The miracle he never thought he'd have.

"Would you like to hold him?" Dana asked. Edward nodded, and Dana handed Masen to him, showing him how to hold him properly.

Masen's little golden eyes never left Edward's face, and his thumb never left his mouth. He opened his mouth and let out a 'ah' Edward smiled, and behind him, Alice squealed.

The Cullen's immediately surrounded Edward, cooing. All except Carlisle, he just smiled fondly. Dana headed for the door, smiling at the family. Edward saw her and quickly handed little Masen to Esme, who began the ultimate cooing. Edward walked over to Dana.

"Thank you very much." He said, she nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot." She reached into her bag and pulled out a CD.

"This was found among Isabella Cullen's possessions. It has your name on it. Also, all of Isabella's things will be shipped here to Forks. Since you are her only family, all her stuff belongs to you now."

Edward nodded, taking the video from her and turning it over to read the front.

'Edward Cullen' was written on the front in Bella's handwriting.

When he looked up, Dana was gone, and he could hear her car pulling out of the driveway. He glanced back down at the CD, sighing softly.

Esme suddenly appeared next to him, Masen in her hands.

"Hey, it'll be ok. We're here for you, and you have Masen now." Edward nodded, walking into the living room and setting the CD down on the table.

"Thanks Esme, but nothing will ever be the same. Bella's gone, and I'm nothing without her.

"Yes you are." Alice said, sitting next to him. "You have a reason to stay now. Your son needs you. He's only 3 months old and he's lost his mother. He probably will never remember her." Edward glanced at Masen is Esme's arms.

"You're right." He said, "Masen needs me." Esme smiled and handed Masen to him, leaning next to her husband next to her. Edward stared down at Masen, as small smile on his face.

_Welcome home, my son._

--

The next day…

"ESME!!" Esme quickly raced up the steps to Edward's room. "Yes?"

Edward was leaning over Masen's cradle, where the baby was currently crying his eyes out.

"He's crying again, what do I do? I don't know what he wants." Esme smiled softly, walking over to Masen's cradle and picking him up. Masen cuddled up against her shoulder and stopped crying, letting out a small sniffle. Esme turned to Edward.

"He's alright, he just wants to be held." She said, bouncing him against her hip. Masen giggled, his thumb in his mouth. Edward groaned, leaning against the crib with his arms crossed.

"I can't do this Esme." Esme sighed softly, placing her free hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Sure you will, it just takes some getting used to." Edward groaned, letting his hands fall to his side.

"I sincerely doubt it Esme. I was never suppost to be a father." Esme glanced at Masen. "And yet here I am holding my grandson." She said. Edward rolled his eyes. "Esme, be serious."

"EDWARD!!" Alice burst in Edward's room, stopping in front of him. "we've got to go shopping!" Edward groaned. "Now Alice?" she nodded overenthusiastically. "yes now! I want to spoil my nephew!" Edward groaned; Esme placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you and Alice take Masen shopping? Alice will get to buy Masen new clothes and you will get to spend some time with Masen." Alice was jumping up and down.

"Come on Edward! It'll be fun!" Edward sighed. "Alight, let's go." Alice squealed and raced from the room, muttering loudly about the importance of her nephew's wardrobe.

Esme smiled at Alice's excitement and turned to Edward.

"Here Edward, why don't you take him downstairs and hook him up in his car seat?" Edward nodded, taking his son from Esme and walking calmly at human speed down the steps.

Alice was standing next to Masen's car seat, jumping up and down repeatedly. "Come on! Hurry up! Let's go let's go let's go!" Edward ignored her, walking calmly over and setting Masen in his seat, taking his sweet time in buckling him up. (when in reality, he's stuck.)

"Oh let me do it!" Alice said, shoving Edward aside and buckling it up in record time. "Now let's go!" Edward sighed, picking up Masen's car seat and running out to his Volvo. Alice was already in the seat.

As he opened the back door, he heard Masen crying. Alarmed, he glanced down, only to see his son laughing, waving his little fists around. Edward couldn't help laughing at that one. Alice smiled from the front. "My nephew is so cute." She said as Edward climbed into the front. In seconds they were speeding down the street towards the mall.

-0-

Half an hour later, Alice, Edward and Masen were headed towards the first store, a store filled with baby stuff and maternity stuff. Edward was slightly uncomfortable with all the women staring at him.

"Alice… can we please leave now?" Edward said under his breath. Alice shot him a glare. "I'm not done yet. Be patient, we'll leave in a bit."

"But all these woman keep staring at me. Tell you what, we'll meet you by the fountain." Edward said.

"Fine." Alice said, waving her hand towards the door without taking her eyes of the outfit she was examining. Edward quickly left the store, making his way towards the fountain.

He sat on one of the benches, setting Masen's carrier on the bench next to him. He sat there for ten minutes before he heard a familiar voice.

"Edward?" Edward turned and saw Angela, Ben, Lauren, Tyler, Mike and Jessica standing a few feet away, staring at him. "Oh, hello." Edward said. Angela smiled.

"I thought I recognized you!" she walked over and stood in front of him, still smiling. Mike, Jessica Lauren, Tyler and Ben followed her over. Lauren noticed the baby carrier right away.

"What's that?" she said, nodding towards Masen's carrier. Edward glanced over at Masen.

"Ah, this is my son, Masen. My sister Alice and I are here getting him some clothes. Well, Alice is. I just came along." Angela was still smiling.

"I didn't know you and Bella had a baby!" She exclaimed. Jessica, Mike and Lauren looked alarmed.

"Bella?! As in, Bella Swan?!" Lauren said in disbelief. Edward nodded. "Yes, Bella and I got married right after graduation." Everyone but Angela looked surprised at that.

"_You_ married Bella?" Mike said, Edward nodded, and Mike turned away, muttering to himself. _I knew she would have been better off with me._ Edward narrowed his eyes at Mike's thoughts, but didn't say anything.

"So what's his name?" Angela asked, leaning down to coo at Masen.

"Masen Edward Cullen." Edward replied, watching Angela coo at his son.

"How's Bella?" Angela asked, glancing over at Edward. Edward's face hardened.

"Bella… was killed in a car accident not too long ago." He said softly. He heard all of them gasp.

"She's dead?" Angela's eyes were filled with tears and her face was filled with horror. Edward nodded. Jessica and Mike stared at each other, their eyes filled with tears. Even Lauren looked a bit shocked to hear this.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Angela choked out, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Angela stared at Masen.

"So you're raising him by yourself?" Edward shook his head, "not all by myself. I still have my family." Angela shook her head.

"Still, I can't imagine…" she trailed off, turning to face Edward again. "I'm so sorry Edward, truly I am. I can't imagine what it must be like for you." Her thoughts told Edward she was telling the truth. He watched as they waved sadly at him and left.

Alice appeared from the store minutes later, her face crestfallen.

"I'm sorry Edward. I heard everything." Edward swallowed, standing up.

"Let's just go." He said, picking up Masen's carrier.

--

Edward retreated to his room as soon as they got home, leaving poor Esme upset and everyone else concerned.

"We ran into some of Bella's high school friends, and they asked about Bella." Alice explained to them. "It opened up some raw wounds." Esme was about to go upstairs, but Carlisle stopped her. "Give him some time." He said, Esme nodded. She turned her attention to Masen instead, who had begun crying.

"Aw Masen, it's alright." Esme cooed, picking him up from his carrier and balancing him on her hip, "your daddy will come down eventually. He just misses your mommy." Masen stared at her, his finger in his mouth.

"Poor baby." Alice said, tickling Masen's chubby cheek affectionately with her finger. "Can I see him for a bit? Maybe Rose and I can keep him busy for a while." Esme nodded, handing the infant over to his aunt. Alice carried Masen towards the garage, where Rose was undoubtedly keeping herself busy toying with her cars.

Sure enough, ten seconds later Rose and Alice came out of the garage and headed slowly up the stairs, for Masen's sake they walked at human speed.

-0-

Two days later...

Edward eventually came out of his room, but it took some persuading, mostly by Esme and Alice. It wasn't too long after that the Cullen's received a real shocker, one that included Masen.

"-It just flew across the room! And when I went in to see who threw it, all I found was Masen in his crib next to a pile of books." Esme sighed.

"Emmett, be serious. Babies can't just pick up dictionaries the size of their bodies and throw them across the room."

"I am being serious!" Emmett said, "and besides, this is no ordinary baby." Carlisle, who was standing next to Esme, studied Masen from where he stood.

"Hmm, it could be possible Masen has inherited some of Edward's vampire traits." Esme and Emmett looked a bit shocked.

"But how do we know which ones?" Esme asked; Carlisle shook his head. "No idea, we'll just have to wait and see. Although, there is one we can test." Carlisle picked up the nearest book and held it out towards Masen, who eagerly grabbed at it, snatching it from Carlisle and throwing it towards the wall, breaking a hole in the wall. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett all stared at the hole in amazement.

"I think we're going to need a new wall." Emmett said. Edward, Alice and Jasper suddenly appeared next to them. Rosalie followed a second later.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, noticing the hole in the wall. Emmett pointed a finger at Masen.

"Our nephew happened. The kid's got vampire powers." The four stared at Masen in amazement.

"But how's that possible?" Edward asked. Emmett shrugged, Carlisle turned to Edward.

"We're not sure yet. We just know he defiantly inherited something." Edward stiffened a bit.

"Inherited what exactly?" Carlisle shrugged. "We're not sure what all he inherited. But from the looks of the wall, I'd guess one thing he inherited was vampire strength."

"But how is that even possible?" Jasper asked. Esme walked over to Masen and scooped him up in her arms as he said this.

"It all has to do with DNA." Carlisle said. "A child receives DNA from both his parents, and Masen is no exception. It is my belief that because Edward was a vampire and Bella was a human when he was conceived, he has received vampire traits from his father and human traits from his mother. Example, he sleeps like a normal human, but he has super strength, just like a vampire. Who knows what traits he inherited?"

Emmett snickered. "Like father like son eh?" Edward ignored Emmett and turned his gaze to his son. He was much more interested in what Masen inherited from Bella than himself.

--

**It's kinda a short chapter, and I debated for a long time weither or not to have Edward tell Angela and friends that Bella is 'dead' or not. **

**hehe, I crack up every time I read the part with Emmett. That's got to be my favorite part in this vchapter.**

**By the way, Chaosmaiden's line from the other chapter was Emmett's line of: "There are a lot of Mr. Cullens here." I was talking to her on the phone while I was typing that part when she suggested it, and I liked it so much I put it in!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I forgot to reply to any, I have a bad memory, so I forget which reviews I've replied to and which I haven't!**


	9. The bond between them

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I had so many Ideas swimming in my head I had a hard time concentratinng.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will. But I do own Masen, so please ask before you borrow him!**

**Also. I'm sorry this chapter's so short. Hopeully the humor will make up for it.**

--

The Cullens discovered another problem a few days later, when they tried to feed Masen from an ordinary bottle.

"AH!!" At the sound of the noise coming from Edward's room, the entire Cullen family raced up the steps to Edward's room, only to break out into fits of laughter.

Emmett had been the unfortunate (and stupid) one to try and feed Masen from an ordinary bottle, and as a result was completely covered- (as to Masen who was caked from head to food) –in milk. Apparently the bottle had exploded when Masen has squeezed to hard, sending the contents flying.

As soon as everyone was able to stop laughing, they were able to ask Emmett what happened.

Emmett glared as hard as he could at them while Esme took Masen from him to get him cleaned up.

"It's not funny." He said dryly, only resulting in them cracking up all over again. Edward was leaning against the wall, hands clutching his stomach. Alice and Jasper were leaning against one another and Rosalie was bent over clutching her stomach. Even Carlisle was trying to keep a straight face as he helped a laughing Esme clean Masen up.

"It's not funny-" Rosalie choked out, "-it's hilarious!" Emmett had a very unEmmett look on his face. Rosalie felt a bit of pity for her husband, so she managed to stop laughing long enough to lean up and kiss him.

"-I'm sorry darling. It's just that the sight of you sitting there with that scowl on your face all covered in milk…" Emmett sighed.

"Alright alright, I get it I get it. Now will you all stop laughing at me now?" deciding they'd rather not face the wrath of Emmett, they all stifled their laughter. Rosalie took Emmett's hand, holding her other hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Come on Emmett, let's go get you cleaned up." Emmett wasted no time in following Rosalie out of the room. As soon as he was gone, everyone burst out laughing.

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted from down the stairs.

-0-

2 days later…

It was dark out, but a hint of light could be seen coming in through the windows. The sun was just beginning to rise of the trees.

Edward sat as quiet as a mouse, staring at the cradle where his son slept. He glanced at the clock, 6:43 am. Masen would be awake any minute.

Alice opened the door and poked her head inside. "Edward-" she was cut off by Edward holding a finger to his lips. "Shh." He said quietly. "He's still asleep. Don't wake him up." Alice's eyes flickered over to Masen's crib for a second.

"Sorry. Are you coming? Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I are waiting for you." Edward nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute. I want to be here when he wakes up." Alice nodded, pulling her head out and closing the door behind her.

Edward watched her leave before turning his gaze back to his son. Every morning since Masen had been there, Edward had sat by his crib and waited for him to wake up. He wanted to be the first thing Masen would see when he woke up.

As the minutes passed and the sun began to climb higher in the sky, Masen began to squirm. He yawned twice, then blinked his golden eyes open slowly. His gaze turned to Edward, and Edward smiled as he saw the recognition light up in Masen's eyes. He carefully stood up and picked up his son, holding him against his chest. Masen's eyes never left his father's face as Edward carried him down the steps.

Edward's family was waiting for him when he got down there. Rosalie and Esme stood a bit apart from the others. They would be staying behind to watch Masen while the rest went out hunting. Rosalie especially wanted some time with her nephew.

Edward handed Masen to his sister, seeing the joy and pain in her eyes, and said quickly.

"Watch after him for me will you Rose?" Rosalie glanced up at him and nodded. Esme placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her while Edward went to join the others. They all waved at Rosalie, Masen and Esme before running off into the forest.

Both Esme and Rose glanced down at Masen when they had gone. Esme squeezed Rosalie's shoulder gently.

"I know this is hard for you, but he's all Edward has left of Bella." Rosalie glanced at Esme, and then back down at Masen.

"I know. And I figure that since I'll never have a child of my own, I'll take what I can get." Esme nodded, taking her hand of Rosalie's shoulder and walking at human pace to the kitchen.

"He's probably getting hungry, I'll fix him a bottle. Do you want to feed him?" Rosalie nodded, her eyes on her nephew.

She followed Esme into the kitchen, her eyes never leaving Masen. In turn, Masen's eyes never left Rosalie's face. Even when Esme handed Rosalie the steel-plated bottle (specially ordered) and he drank from it, his eyes never left his aunt's face.

"He looks just like Edward." Esme said, smiling down at her grandson's face over Rosalie's shoulder. "Same eyes, same hair, jaw-"

"But he has Bella's nose." Rosalie interrupted. Esme nodded. "Yes, I see Bella in him too, but his general facial structure looks a bit more like Edward than Bella." She smiled as she said that.

"I'll bet he'll act more like Bella thought. Father's looks, mother's personality."

"I bet he'll start to look more like Bella as he gets older. Who knows? There's never been a half human half vampire before." Esme said. Rosalie frowned slightly.

"I wonder if he can ingest blood? We know he eats human food, but do you think it could be possible for him to drink blood too?" Esme sighed in thought.

"I suppose it could be possible. But if it is, I hope the poor dear never has to." Rosalie nodded. "Me too."

-0-

When Edward and the rest of the Cullens returned, they found Rosalie sitting on the couch, smiling and talking to her nephew. It surprised them quite a bit. They hadn't expected Rosalie to be so affectionate to a baby, especially Bella's baby. Rosalie and Bella had never got along well.

Rosalie had handed Masen off to Edward before disappearing up the steps in the blink of an eye. Emmett had gone up after her.

Alice placed a hand on Edward's shoulder after Emmett has disappeared after her.

"Give her some time, this is hard for her." Edward nodded, and Alice opened her mouth to speak again, but her eyes suddenly clouded over. She was having a vision.

_Edward._ She thought,_ have you told Charlie about Bella and Masen?_

Edward's eyes widened, he'd completely forgotten. He shook his head.

"No."

_I saw a vision, a vision of Charlie at Bella's funeral. He was very upset. You must tell him soon._

"Alice, Charlie's not young anymore. I don't think he can take this." Alice shook her head.

"You have to tell him Edward. It's not fair to him if you don't. Bella was his daughter!" Edward shook his head.

"I can't do it to him Alice. I can't break his heart!"

"You have to Edward! I've seen his reaction. He's upset at first, but he thanks you later for letting him know!" Edward relaxed slightly.

"He's ok?" Alice nodded. "Just upset. He'll need a little time, but he'll be ok."

Edward sighed and nodded.

"Alight, we'll go see him."

-0-

A few minutes later, Edward stood on Charlie's porch, his Volvo parked in the driveway and Masen in his carrier at his feet. He could hear Charlie's breathing and heartbeat through the door and his thoughts about the game he was watching. He knocked on the door.

_What? Who could be here? Maybe it's Billy…_ Edward heard Charlie get up from the couch and make his way to the door. He swung it open.

"Oh, Edward." He said, blinking in surprise. "What are you doing here? Is there any news about Bella?!" Edward's eyes flickered down to Masen as he replied.

"Yes, there is." Charlie's gaze followed Edwards, and his eyes widened at the sight of the carrier.

_What in the world?_ He thought as he said. "Come on in Edward."

Edward picked up Masen's carrier and followed Charlie into the living room, sitting on the couch and setting Masen's carrier at his feet. Charlie sat in his chair facing Edward. He looked eager and nervous at the same time.

"So, what's the news? Is Bella ok? Do you know where she is?" Edward sighed slowly.

"I don't know how to tell you this Charlie. We only found out a few weeks ago…" He trailed off, and Charlie was starting to grow even more nervous.

"Just tell me Edward." He said. Edward nodded and turned to look Charlie straight in the eye.

"Bella's dead." He said. Charlie's eyes grew wide and clouded over with grief. He broke eye contact with Edward and stared down at his feet, tears streaming from his eyes and landing on his boots. Edward listened to his thoughts.

Charlie's mind was in complete despair, crowded with grief.

_Bella… oh Bella…_ was all he could think. Edward tried to block out Charlie's painful thoughts.

"Charlie…" he said. No response, so he tried again.

"Charlie, you need to listen. I've got something else important to tell you." Charlie shook his head before putting his head in his hands.

"Charlie!" Edward said a little louder. "It's important! It's about Bella!" Charlie's head snapped up instantly.

"What is it?" He asked. Edward glanced down at the carrier next to him.

"Bella… before she, died, she had a baby." Charlie's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose.

"What?! But how? I thought Bella said you couldn't have children." Edward sighed. "She did, but apparently we were wrong." Charlie glanced from the carrier to Edward.

"I hate to say this, but are you sure the kid's yours?" Edward reached down into Masen's carrier and lifted him out, holding him so Charlie could see his face. There was no denying the resemblance. Masen looked exactly like Edward, except for the-

"Nose." Charlie said. "He has Bella's nose. And her eyes." Edward frowned. "But his eyes are gold." Charlie shook his head.

"I don't mean the color. He has her eyes, but your color." Edward stared at Masen quietly for a few seconds.

"I think you're right." He said.

The three sat in silence for a while, all of them thinking of the daughter, wife and mother they'd lost.

--

All was quiet.

It was dark, too dark for any human to see. Yet, I felt as thought everything had its eyes on me, watching me.

I had managed to loose the Volturi in Canada, right before I crossed the border into Alaska. With my blocking power I had hidden myself, and they were nothing without their gifts. They had no means of tracking me.

Behind me, a bush rustled. I relaxed when I smelled the sent of a snow fox. The white fuzzy foxes were in abundance up here. They were also very good.

I let out the breath I'd been holding in for the last ten minutes. I was antsy, nervous, probably because of what I was about to do.

When I had first come here, I had tracked down the Denali clan the Cullens had told me have been living in Alaska, the ones who were vegetarian vampires like the Cullens and myself. They'd been kind to me; let me stay for a while. Although I'm pretty sure I shocked them when I told them I was Edward's wife. I don't think they'd ever thought he'd find someone.

I had enjoyed my time with the Denali clan, I honestly had. But I missed my family; I missed home. Alaska was nice, but it wasn't Forks. It just wasn't home; it could never take the place of Forks.

So I was heading back. I was going back to the home I'd left behind a year ago. But I wasn't only returning to the home I'd left behind, or even the family I'd left behind. (I was certain they all thought I was dead now)

No, I was returning the love I'd left behind. My husband, my love. Edward.

_I'm coming back Edward, I'm coming home._

--

**Like I said, I'm sorry it's so short. So what'd you think? Like? Dislike? Opinions please!**

**By the way, have any of you read Breaking Dawn? I went online and read the summery, and it gave me quite the shock. So what;d you think?**

**I also just want to say, thank you a ton for all the reviews, alerts and favs! This story has 153 reviews, 2 c2s, 8645 hits, 61 favs, and 101 alerts. Thank you so much!**


End file.
